


Rebel Hearts

by Mister_Garnet



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Beginnings, Drug Abuse, Drug Use, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Hurt/Comfort, Loneliness, Love, M/M, Poetry, Rebirth, Slow Burn, beautiful scars, rebel heart
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-21
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:40:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 22,601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27960920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mister_Garnet/pseuds/Mister_Garnet
Summary: Lavender eyes meet ruby ones and slowly the world becomes a little less dark and life a bit more valuable.
Relationships: Ishimaru Kiyotaka/Oowada Mondo
Comments: 48
Kudos: 216





	1. Prologue: Iconic

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “ One step away from being lost in the dark  
> Just shine your light like a beautiful star” - Iconic by Madonna

Prologue: Iconic

Cherry blossom petals fluttered in the breeze, landing amid scattered white rose petals. Together, they made harmony upon the new gravestone. It was the last testament of a man who lost everything as a teenager and again as a young adult. He wouldn’t lose anything again. There was nothing left for the dead to lose. 

Really, for a martyr, there was nothing more intimate than to sacrifice oneself for their own blood. And even more, it was legendary and almost mythical to sacrifice their own blood for those that weren’t. To be selfless was to be iconic in its own right without ever succeeding at anything else.

For the martyr in the ground, there was nothing left to lose in this world, since the dead have lost it all to the Mother Nature and Father Time. But for the boy curled up in front of the grave, gingerly showered in petals, he had lost everything for a second time and knew that as long as he lived he would lose it all again and again.

There was, after all, nothing breathtaking about a weak, broken kid. The wind would howl about him in its gossip to the city skyscrapers. The sun would burn with laughter in it secret rendezvous with the moon concerning the unstable boy who would continue to lose it all again and again. The heavens would strike him down in their books as a limbless serpent, left alone to slither through dying petals and leaves.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome all reading! Leave comments and kudos as you join our journey into a cruel world where two hearts will have to fight to survive in a world that has left them to self-destruction and brokenness.


	2. Devil Pray

Life was stale when Mondo really thought about it. Day bled into night and every blurry week slipped into the next. Mondo shouldn’t complain much, not when he was lucky to be alive, but some days that was hard to swallow. No matter how much he tried moving on, Mondo Owada would forever regret the death of his brother Daiya. It was his fault technically. But the delinquent biker knew now wasn’t the time to have a full on flashback. 

Mondo laid on his back and gazed at the cloudy sky above. The school roof was always quiet this time of day. However, on days like these, Mondo was better off without the quiet. It let one dwell on the past or the future or even the present. And in any of those periods, dark and haunting creatures called memories lurked and fed on guilt and regret.

There was always class, which the boy wasn’t fond of. But, a classroom wasn’t entirely quiet. He could just sit in the back as usual and listen sort of to a lifeless teacher who was only trying to make ends meat talking about a subject they seemingly once cared about but now did so out of necessity. If the students learned, then great. If they didn’t, it was no ones fault but the student’s, right?

Thinking about it, Mondo rose from his spot on the roof and used his phone camera to check his hair, pompadour intact. He walked with hands in his uniform pockets to the entrance back into the building. His next class was Physics. That’d be a good distraction from his brother. 

-

Taka bowed to his math instructor. It was unnecessary and yet he couldn’t help himself. Everything was 100% or not at all for the red eyed boy. He was the very example of a living moral compass, but that often got him a less than desirable approval rating with his peers. He was so structured and rigid he could be a skyscraper and not even stick out. 

Walking out of his math classroom, Kiyotaka Ishimaru walked swiftly to his locker to retrieve his Physics text book. Physics was not a subject that came to him naturally, so he had to try even harder than in his other classes. Along the way though, he spotted a tall boy sauntering out of the roof stairwell, seemingly aimless. The roof had been off limits for atleast the last two hours. Taka could not ignore this irregularity.

“Mr. Pompadour.”

The lavender eyed boy stopped in his tracks and glared at the source of the voice.

“Hell did ya call me?”

“I apologize I do not know your name. Your hair is a rather unique characteristic and thus I chose that as the basis-“

“Okay dude, I gotcha. What ya need?” Mondo was vaguely aware of the other boy. The try hard, stuck up his ass Ishimaru. He was a self proclaimed hall monitor. And that alone irritated him. Who wants that kind of stupid labeled position of power. Mondo would go as far as to question why the school allowed it. 

“You just came from the roof. This means you were skipping class. Is this correct?”

Mondo squinted. Ishimaru simply stood there with perfect posture. Mondo’s temper was beginning to rise.

“I’m sorry mother. Maybe I’ll choose the basement next time for my midday nap.” 

Mondo lurched forward, pushing passed the boy in white. 

“I’m sorry but I will have to report you for this negligence of your education and school policy!”

Mondo didn’t turn and look back. He simply shrugged, “Sure but class is in two minutes. I don’t think being late to class just to harass me is any better.”

Ishimaru gasped in self revelation, “Mr. Pompadour! That is a relevant point. I will postpone reporting your activity for now. Please report to your next class. It is very important...”

Mondo kept walking, letting Ishimaru fade into the background. “Goddamn. Fucking nerd.” And with other under-breath insults, the known biker slipped down the hall, no books or bag. 

-

Ishimaru hurried along to Physics, trying his best not to run in the hallway and break school policy. The encounter with Mr. Pompadour had set him back trying to get his textbooks sorted but some fast walking never hurt anyone.

However, Physics was one of a handful of classes where assigned seating was ignored. Being late meant forfeiting your seat most times. Today was no exception. As Ishimaru stepped in, he found the there was no seats at the front. Towards the back there was one last seat. He made his way there and sat down . 

“Ah shit.”

Those magical, vulgar words was all it took for Ishimaru to look up with realization. Mr. Pompadour was next to him...? But Ishimaru knew extensively every student he had classes with. Was he an exchange student... or did he skip class that much?

“Mr. Pompadour, your language!”

Ishimaru turned in his seat slightly. The teacher was still writing on the board. The delinquent simply turned his head and growled.

“Fuck if I care,” said the guy. Then suddenly his eyes squinted, “and stop calling me Pompadour. It’s Mondo Owada. Got it?”

“Yes, now that I know your name I will retire the impromptu name. I did not know you were in my class. I could’ve prepared to report you to Ms. Jabami.”

“Weirdo,” is all Mondo muttered before slumping further into his seat. He was only here to distract himself. Although the teacher did more writing than talking. He needed another distraction. Mondo turned to pester Ishimaru but noticed something interesting instead. The boy with his red eyes was... squinting?

“You need glasses nerd?”

Ishimaru sighed. “I don’t really, but the board is so far away. I can barely take notes. This will handicap my studying this afternoon for sure.”

“You’re like smart, yeah? I’m sure you can just look at the textbook.”

“I actually have the most trouble with this subject. Its such a practical class unlike algebra but I just can’t wrap my head around it.”

Mondo raised an eyebrow. Curiously, physics wasn’t too bad for him. The equations were just a pain, but he was rather okay with it. It may be because he can apply it to his motorcycle. Velocity. Mass. Etc. 

“It’s embarrassing. Please don’t speak about this short coming with your friends. They may know me and I don’t want to seem a failure.”

Friends. Mondo rolled his eyes. Instead, he just looked at the board and figured he could distract himself in a different way. “Hey, Ishimaru? Can I borrow some pen and paper?”

Ishimaru turned and smiled, frustration suddenly lost. “Of course Mondo Owada. Anything to help you further your education.”  
And even though they were whispering for the most part, Ishimaru was oozing excitement. Mondo cringed and held his hand out. 

“Here you go.”

“Thanks.”

Mondo started taking notes for like the first time in forever. Focusing his energy on it took his mind off his brother. He couldn’t help checking on Ishimaru every now and then. The boy kept trying but the lack of pen movement told Mondo that his sight really was holding him up. 

Once the teacher stopped and class wrapped up, Mondo stood up. “Hey nerd.”

Ishimaru looked at Mondo as he was packing. “Yes Mondo Owada. Was the pen okay? I didn’t pay attention to whether that was a cheap one or a better one I keep-“

Ishimaru was caught off by several pages of paper filled to the brim with physics notes and examples being shoved at his chest. 

“Um, here. Don’t say anything. My eye sight is 20/20 as far I’m concerned and I was bored.”

Ishimaru scanned the pages.

“These are spectacular notes. And they’re well written. Thank-“ he stopped and looked up and bunched up his eyebrows. Eyebrows that Mondo was just noticing. They were thick. “I can’t just take these. How will you study?”

Mondo rolled his eyes and just chuckled as he walked out. 

“Do I look like I study? See yah.”

Ishimaru stood with the notes. “I guess I can study for the both of us then. Yeah!”

-

The apartment’s wooden door creaked open, Mondo spilling in with keys and a plastic bag filled with glass bottles. The apartment was quiet as usual. Empty. Cold. Old. 

Without much thought, Mondo walked in the kitchen and pulled the beer from its bag. Old ties to the gang made underage drinking as possible as it did other bad activity he got into. Fights. Drugs. Booze. You name it. Somehow getting to school didn’t pose too much a problem. Hangovers were manageable if he skipped the first few classes and slept on the roof or something or a closet, if it rained. 

Mondo popped the beer open and chugged. The burn tickled at first and it was guiltily pleasant. His brother would forever be his personal curse. A curse that plagued him every day. It was sickening but it was reality. And with a mother in jail and a physically absent father, what else was there to rely on? God? He’d tried praying to all sorts of spirits and gods over the years for this and that but Mondo’s brother Daiya seemed beyond them all. Or God was uninterested in removing it because it was too good a punishment. 

By the end of the night there wouldn’t be any beer left and Mondo would pass out on the couch an emotional mess. And in the morning he wouldn’t remember, so it’d feel like the alcohol made it better. And then he’d feel guilty for trying to escape, before taking a pill for anxiety and lighting cigarette one of five that morning. 

Somewhere only a few blocks away, Ishimaru would be stretching and listening to the news on his phone, a usual morning routine. The notes Mondo wrote would be sitting neatly on his desk, a reminder that even a devil like Mondo Owada could do good. It could even be an omen that maybe such an act would do more than some alcohol would ever do.


	3. Borrowed Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “'Cause we're only here to love  
> Like there's no tomorrow  
> So let's live each moment like our time is only borrowed”

Physics rolled around again and Ishimaru was running behind again. He’d stayed behind to help wipe the math classroom’s boards. He had been quick; it didn’t matter. So when Ishimaru stepped in, he was presented the same seat from the day before. However, Mondo was not present. There was a slight disappointment Ishimaru felt at this. He could’ve used the help with notes, unfortunately. Mondo’s were so detailed and deliberate. It was so strange. The attitude. The attire. All of it said delinquent, but maybe it wasn’t totally true. 

Ishimaru didn’t have time to consider that train much longer before he spotted the taller student wander in. As he got closer, Ishimaru couldn’t help but notice how dull those lavender eyes were. Under those were dark clouds resting on define cheek bones. His clothes seemed... maybe not so recently cleaned? The pompadour was less than perfect but still drew attention from those he passed. 

Mondo stopped briefly at Ishimaru, grinned at the boy trying to read the board. 

“Nerd.”

Ishimaru stopped pretending and looked up, “Kiyotaka Ishimaru. You’re late.”

Mondo just stared. Ishimaru blinked but with little to no heat, “But you look very tired. I will ignore your tardiness, because I cannot judge someone for having trouble sleeping.”

“Paper and pen.”

The black haired boy nodded and grabbed a good pen and some paper. “Here you go Mondo Owada. I know I cannot help with the notes but if there’s anything else you need, please let me know.”

Mondo was tired. Physically he was just sluggish but emotionally and mentally he was more living dead than anything. Still, he knew Ishimaru couldn’t see the board. If this was the only productive thing he did five days a week for the rest of the year, he would be fine with that. Why he felt compelled to do so he wasn’t sure. 

As class ended, Ishimaru packed up and stood at Mondo’s desk before he was able to do anything. 

“Here.” It was all the biker felt like saying. The notes weren’t neat as the day before but they were still superb by Ishimaru’s standards. 

“Excellent! We can look over these tonight if you’re available.”

The class was empty now. Mondo oddly did not feel empty for once. He was more... confused than anything. Maybe empty had taken on a new feeling.

“The fucks that s’pposed to mean?”

“Language Mondo Owada! And I was offering to study together this afternoon if you had a vacancy in your schedule.” The boy was so eager and happy. Mondo cringed again. But in his head, he knew he might just get drunk again or take some Zzzquil to pass out. He didn’t have many real friends anymore since retiring from the gang. But studying? Could he function enough for that? Why would he want to study? Furthermore, why was it with the hall monitor?

“You do not have to of course. But I hate taking advantage of the fruits of your labor and you not even get anything out of it.”

Mondo suddenly felt heavy with feelings. They were just feelings of indecisiveness versus relief. Could they be friends? Was this just a mutual deal? Did Mondo deserve a friend? He hadn’t even spoken with his childhood friend Chihiro since he moved away years ago before the accident with his brother. Maybe Mondo was simply making something out of nothing.

“Are you good with... like history?” Mondo asked while rubbing his temples.

The black haired boy smiled, “Absolutely!!! World and Japanese! Trust me! I can tutor in everything but physics. As I stated yesterday, it is a subject I have difficulty with until the teacher works through it.”

Mondo zoned out for some of the short spill, but in the end, he didn’t want to be alone tonight. “Deal.”

Ishimaru gasped and he straightened his posture further if that was possible. “Thank you Mondo Owada! I will not fail you!”

Mondo rose from his desk finally looked at the boy. “Your place?”

The boy’s face dropped, “I will have to text my parents. They can be quite strange with guests in the house. Where do you live?”

The taller boy scratched the back of his neck. He was most certain he hadn’t cleaned up after last night’s party of one. Ishimaru didn’t need to see his home life like that.

“I would prefer not. If yah get my drift.”

“I do not Mondo Owada, but I will respect your boundary. Please enter your number in my phone, so I can alert you to whether my parents are okay with a guest this afternoon.

They exchanged numbers, and Mondo followed the far more energetic boy into the hallway.

“Say are you supposed have world history next?”

Mondo didn’t want to answer he’d used what little energy he had taking notes. But the shorter boy had made a good educated guess. 

“Maybe.”

“You do. I checked. You may have forgotten with all the time you take off from learning.”

Mondo stopped in his tracks. “Little shit.” 

Ishimaru turned, shocked as ever, “Language!”

The biker sighed. He shouldn’t be surprised that Ishimaru would look into his class schedule. But as the rest of the school day unfolded, it was clear that Mondo and Ishimaru had more classes together than expected. It wasn’t as bad as he thought it would be. In his current state, following Ishimaru around all day was nice. He didn’t have to really think. And the incessant correcting and academic concern from the red eyed boy distracted him from his darker thoughts. 

The end of the school day signaled the end of this distraction. Well, Mondo fingered it was. Ishimaru seemed pretty sure his folks would be against a stranger in the house on short notice, but apparently neither were home. 

“This isn’t something I do lightly, but I know your grades aren’t the best and I want to share your physics notes, not just take them.”

The boy was on a roll again, but Mondo pieced together in his foggy brain that Ishmaru’s parents were out of town for some reason and they wouldn’t be home to know about Mondo. 

“So, again if you have an opening in your schedule this afternoon-“

“Yes!” 

It tumbled out his mouth. Mondo hadn’t meant to give it such force let alone let it out. He turned his head and growled to himself. He had been conflicted to begin with but some part of him was sold on the study session. 

“Really? I thought you’d say no or cuss me out for asking or bothering you in general.” The boy didn’t say it with malice but with such matter-of-fact bravado. “I take the subway. You?”

“Motorcycle. And no I don’t have helmets. You seem like a stickler for that.” 

“Oh yes! Motorcycle accidents can be quite serious, especially ignoring simple safety precautions. So I won’t ride with you. Maybe just meeting up at my house. I can give you directions.”

Mondo made a decision that he’d regret.

“I can just leave my bike here. I’ll walk home afterwards, or something.”

Ishimaru scrunched those bushy eyebrows, “is that safe for the motorcycle. I’m sure it’s valuable-“

“Hush your Smartness. It’ll be fine. I wasn’t feeling super well anyway for driving.”

Without another word, the two walked towards the subway near the school. Mondo trailed slightly behind. 

-

The Ishimaru household was spotless. Mondo sort of took offense and decided it was a weird kind of spotless. Like the place was just too clean to be innocent. It didn’t help his headache that had blossomed on their ride over.

“I’d sit in the living room to study normally, but how about my room? I don’t care how you sit or talk in there but out here my family’s honor is absolute and no one not welcomed personally by my father should not be in here.”

“Kind of stupid but whatever.”

Ishimaru made no comment shockingly. He instead lead the bigger guy to his room down a hallway. It was a just as clean room except the desk. It was populated by books and paper. Mondo decided that the floor was probably spotless and okay to sit on. As Ishimaru continued talking about what Mondo should and should not do if he left the room, he realized that Ishimaru was likely the product of tyrannical parents. 

“What subject would you like to start with first Mondo Owada?” The boy was doing that ecstatic smiling again. Dork. Cute. Mondo felt suddenly conflicted so instead he decided settle something else.

“Mondo, kid. Drop the Owada. I mean you got me in your room after all.” Mondo didn’t even notice what he exactly said, but he eyed the other boy who frowned and scrunched his eyebrows in thought.

Then, “How about physics! You seem to have better hold on it than I do. Have you ever been a teacher Mondo?” The happiness was back and it made... Mondo sort of grin. It helped mask the slight uneasiness he felt. Did he eat today?

“Um nah. Not really my thing.” The other boy sat down across from him and smiled softly. 

“There’s probably a lot that you think is not your thing, but you might actually be quite successful at! Let’s try. If you do not feel comfortable then I can do my best in just reviewing.”

Mondo slowly nodded but time seemed to be breaking down. A cold sweat had begun and it made everything a little too cool, too light. 

“Let me-let me see the notes?” His head was pounding and just reaching for the notes was like watching someone else’s hand. 

“Mondo,” said a distant voice. It was Ishimaru he was sure but at this point, he couldn’t tell what was happening. The lights were suddenly too bright and then just as suddenly... darkness.

-

Mondo’s eyelid opened slowly. He was comfortable on his back in a bed and a blanket up to his chin. His hair was probably a complete mess, but considering what just happened, he figured his looks weren’t as important as... passing out in Ishimaru’s room! 

“Mondo? You awake-awake?” 

The biker began sitting up. His coat was gone. His head was still pounding but not like before. With a hand to his forehead, “How’d I get on to your bed?”

Ishimaru blushed a bit but spoke as normal as ever, “well you passed out. I believe dehydration. We will revisit that. But, I was able to lift you and get you to my bed. You’re very muscular and heavy but I’m not a weakling. So it wasn’t too much trouble.”

Mondo raised his eyebrows. Mondo was impressed. Mondo was also ashamed for just passing out. He really hadn’t recalled drinking much water today. He may have had a sandwich for lunch? He seemed better now though. He looked incredulous at the black haired boy sitting in a chair by the bed. He was still in his white uniform.

“You woke several times out of it, but feverish. I took advantage of those moment to get you to drink as much water as possible.” The boy was happy in his efforts, but then finally came the hall monitor spirit, “You have to drink the recommended amount of water a day to prevent dehydration.” Then Mondo watched the boy enter deep thought followed by a brief spark of shock, “I didn’t even offer you a drink when we got home! Mondo I am so sorry!”

Lavender eyes met red ones and suddenly the world seemed a little less dark and life much more valuable. Mondo couldn’t remember the last time anyone actively took care of him or even cared for that matter. His mother had been in jail since he was kid for homicide. His father ran away at some point but promised to provide. He sent checks every month and Mondo had to make that work. And Daiya... Daiya was the real parent. Or he had been.

“No, dude, it’s my fault really. I drank a lot last night and then didn’t recover well. No one would usually ever know, but I was distracted today and didn’t take care of myself.”

What the distraction was? Truthfully, Mondo was just talking and hoping that Ishimaru didn’t dig into the drinking part. Ishimaru did in fact not dig but instead lectured the biker on under age drinking and partying. 

“Party, huh?”

“I am only assuming, and while it is none of my business, I do caution you on committing illegal activity on a school night or the other days of the week.” 

“Yeah,” Mondo is surprised how comfortable he was in this situation. He was not surprised that he did not want to open up about where, when, and why he had drank last night. He wasn’t sure if it’s because an innocent kid like Ishimaru didn’t need that kind of info or if he didn’t trust the boy like that. The biker settled on a mix of the two. “No, yeah, I hear yah.” 

Ishimaru was reaching for a glass on the night stand as Mondo started climbing out of the bed. He felt weak but nothing he hadn’t dealt with before. 

“Oh hey, you probably should get more rest!”

Mondo ignored the boy. This had been a bad idea. He had thought of Daiya despite hoping that studying with Ishimaru would distract him. Although, in Ishimaru’s defense, they never got to studying because he screwed himself up the night before running from Daiya and reality. 

“Mondo, I’m very serious!”

Mondo turned slightly, tired eyes connecting once more those burning ones, “listen, I appreciate the help, but I need to get home. Sorry for not being a good study bud.” 

Kiyotaka Ishimaru didn’t move from his chair where the glass of water was still in hand. He simply watched the boy walk out the room. Not even a minute later, the front door opened and closed. On the boys desk sat the day’s physics notes.

-

“Shit,” muttered the biker. His pompadour was slightly intact. Blonde strands landed in his eye every now and then as the cold wind raked the city streets. The weather had been nice but now not so much. And the cherry on top was his lack of a jacket. He’d left it by accident at Ishimaru’s. He could’ve gone back when he noticed but his shame and pride were his GPS right now and the hall monitor’s house was locked out. 

Mondo drifted from street to street, checking his phone every now and then to see if he had made to his own street. He actually wasn’t but a few blocks from the nerd.

“Fuckin nerd. Trying to be a nurse or somethin’.”

Wind. Nurse. Mondo had a strange memory flood into his mind. It was of Chihiro, one of Mondo’s childhood friends that moved away a couple years ago. She had always been so kind and timid. She had always considered herself weak and Mondo had always been the angry, stoic guy. A bully really but Chihiro had always looked past that. Nowadays he wasn’t sure what others thought of him. A shadow? A closed-off, troublemaker that had no where to be? Somewhere behind all those thoughts was the curiosity of what Kiyotaka Ishimaru thought of him. 

Mondo walked up a few flights of stair to his indistinct apartment, unlocked the door with his keys, and stepped inside. He looked at the mess he’d left for himself. Beer bottles everywhere that just accumulated over time. Tonight he wanted to be strong. He wasn’t guaranteed anything in this life and that included tomorrow. Time didn’t discriminate and honestly he was probably pushing it as it was with all the self-destructive behavior. 

Slowly, Mondo pulled out his phone and texted Ishimaru, ‘Hey dude. Sorry for leaving abruptly. I made it home alright. Yes, I will drink sum water.’

Then Mondo went a step further and made a call. He tapped on the contact in his phone. It had been awhile. The phone rang and rang and then, “Hello?”

It was a light, airy voice that was somehow deeper than he remembered but still very much who he wanted to talk to. 

“Chihiro? It’s Mondo. Sorry to call so out the blue.”

“What? Oh my gosh! Mondo! Hold on, I need to leave the family room. The family talks too loud,” said the voice on the other side. Mondo smiled a little and began picking up the glass bottles. 

A few blocks away, one Kiyotaka Ishimaru was just getting out the shower and studying the latest notes written by Mondo. There’d be a new text from someone who he could not decipher his feelings for. Still, he knew whatever they had going on, whether it was just platonic or something more down the road, wasn’t over. There was still time, even if it wasn’t guaranteed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I haven’t decided who all will gradually enter the story, but Chihiro was an obvious first pick. I don’t want to rush Taka and Mondo, so other characters can definitely help with exploring the healing process of these two. I’m always reading others works for ideas and inspiration and that includes my readers. Enjoy! I’ll post once or twice more before Christmas!


	4. Ghosttown

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It was so quiet and vacant that it was near apocalyptic. Just the two of them in a wasteland called school and life.

Mondo stood in the shower, nearly steaming himself. His tanned skin a reddish tone by now. It felt good. Wet bleached hair framed his face as he leaned against the shower wall with one arm. He couldn’t remember the last time he had attempted to take care of himself. 

“You know, you’ve got to move on. Like not at some point in the future. Like now. Before whatever you just told me turns into something you can’t just wake up and walk away!”

Mondo closed his eyes. 

“You can’t control life. You just can’t. Trust me... I’ve tried. At some point you have to face the facts. We are just- like- like a motorcycle. You can polish and repair but you can’t just command a tire to not go flat or the engine work forever or so help me. Stuff happens. It happens and you have to simply adjust.”

With shaky breath Mondo tried to joke with himself, “Fuckin steal that from Celeste or somethin’?” But before he knew it he was shuttering and crying. Mondo was naked and sober.

“Shit! When did you get so smart?”

Mondo knew for a long time he had to move on but he just couldn’t begin to. He almost didn’t want to. And that’s about how the phone call went.

“I fuckin try! What if I don’t wanna move on! Huh?!”

Mondo cried harder thinking about how he started yelling. It was embarrassing. It was useless.

“Mondo! I know you’re yelling because you’re frustrated. I know because you called me. You wanted this. But just like you don’t know how to let go of your brother, you also don’t know how to direct your emotions when confronted with reality. I was there for every temper tantrum and every meltdown. So I know what’s going in your head right now. You want to let go.”

And Mondo did. But he didn’t at the same time. Chihiro had always been to calm and timid. Now she was firing back at the very guy punched boys that picked on her and growled girls that questioned her quirky habits. And now all Mondo could do was stand in the shower and cry. 

After ten minutes, Mondo cut the water and stepped out. Drying himself, Mondo wiped the steamed mirror of the cramped bathroom. In the mirror was a guy that he had grown used to seeing... but it wasn’t Mondo. 

Mondo flexed his arms and pecs. He used to weight lift to stay as big as possible for his age. Running a gang so young meant that you had to be able to physically intimidate as much psychologically do so. But over the last year he had cut back. He stopped going by the gym or weightlifting at school. He was still bulky but not like he was. 

His hair ran down to his upper shoulder blades in wave and ringlets. He hadn’t cut it in months... maybe a year. He knew the bleaching damaged it badly and it broke off easily. No would ever know because he manipulated it into its pompadour everyday with tons of product. The hair under the blonde was a natural black and shorter. He did try keeping that tame so he wouldn’t lose his general look.

Then Mondo touched around his eyes. He used to wear eyeliner to make his eyes more fierce. He stopped though around the same time he stopped properly handling his hair. He got depressed... he guessed. 

“Look like shit, yah know that?” 

Mondo dressed himself in a black T-shirt and gray sweats and worked his hair. He stared at the mirror again. He felt good knowing this would break school dress code. In fact, he almost reached for the small box of eyeliner he kept but his hand never made it. Mondo sighed. He wasn’t ready. Not yet. 

-

Kiyotaka Ishimaru closed the front door of his small home and locked it. He would be lying if he didn’t admit that Mondo’s coat was rather comfy. Yes, Ishimaru was wearing his full white uniform and then a leather jacket. It smelt a bit of cigarette and cheap cologne, an oddly alluring aroma. Though he knew he should be appalled, he wasn’t. 

The wind was strong but near as sharp as last night. Ishimaru hadn’t noticed the jacket until this morning, but he did feel guilty knowing good well that Mondo walked home in just his tank. Hopefully he didn’t get a cold and miss school. 

Ishimaru made his way to the station to board the train to get to school. He would check in with as many teachers and see if they needed any assistance. He’d make his way to home room and help with roll call. Then, he would submit yet again for the position of school announcements speaker. He was determined to climb whatever ladder there was in front of him. 

“The hell?!” 

The red-eyed boy stopped in his tracks, but faster than Ishimaru were the hands spinning him around and a wide-eyed lavender boy. Mondo.

“Oh! Mondo! Did you sleep well? Your eyes are a bit puffy but over all you look well rested. Hydrated even!”

Ishimaru didn’t skip a beat despite Mondo make a slight disgusted look.

“Dah fuck do yah mean puffy? There’s nothing puffy about me, got it?” Mondo put on his best tough guy act. It wasn’t hard. Mondo was a tough guy in general. 

Ishimaru threw his hands on Mondo’s bare shoulders trying to console the biker, “Wait! I did not mean to insult you Mondo! I was merely making observation-“

Mondo started laughing and laughing and laughing, nearly to tears. And, in all honesty, he wasn’t sure why but it felt... good. 

“Er, Mondo, you okay?” Ishimaru looked concerned or confused, Mondo couldn’t tell between chuckling and wet eyes.

“No, no, bro you shoulda seen you!” He chucked a little more before looking at the shorter one, “um, sorry, it wasn’t that funny but god did I need that.” Mondo kept his hands on Ishimaru’s arms and squeezed a bit.

“You packing some guns under all that?”

Mondo didn’t think about what he had said until Ishimaru’s face was crimson. He let go of the boy and coughed, “I mean that jacket kinda big, huh?”

Flustered, “no, yes, maybe,” said Ishimaru.

Mondo scratched the back of his neck. Ishimaru was definitely not watching the biker’s raised arm flex in front of him. 

“Here, you need it. Your arms must be cold-“

The boy stopped in his tracks again by rough hands, “I’m okay. You look colder. Just wear it until we get to the school, now come on.”

In their respective heads, neither knew exactly what just occurred except that it was confusing but nice.

-

The day went on as smoothly as it could. Mondo didn’t skip any classes and mostly followed Ishimaru around. He probably looked like a lost puppy, but he kinda liked not hiding and isolating. Unfortunately, Ishimaru didn’t sit with him in every class as Mondo didn’t want to sit so close to the board all the time. He would sit in the back usually with the open invitation for Ishimaru to sit near him. 

Lunch landed after world history, and for the last couple days Mondo had taken his lunch to the roof. He had figured that if Ishimaru wanted to join him he would. Today however, Mondo found the roof doors locked and a note mentioning construction and repairs.

“Damn,” he muttered. Mondo then wandered to where he guessed Kiyotaka might be. His search turned up nothing. He felt disappointed.

“Owada,” said a familiar voice. Mondo turned find Leon Kuwada smiling and walking towards him.

The red head had let his hair grow out since he wasn’t playing baseball currently. His stormy gray eyes were full of mischief as usual. 

“Kuwada,” the biker said flatly.

“You looking for Ishimaru? I asked where his new friend was but he simply said he wasn’t sure what I was talking about.” 

Mondo furrowed his eyebrows. Did Kiyotaka not consider him a friend? Was all the playful kindness just a cruel game to remind him how worthless he was. Was he so much a shadow he couldn’t even be a real person and be anyone’s friend? 

“No, I wasn’t looking for the nerd.” It’s all he could get out without loosing his temper. 

Leon’s smile dropped suddenly, “oh, I thought you would because you both seemed so tight lately-“

“Fuck you Leon! Just like you thinking yuh know what I’m interested in, huh?!” Mondo’s temper caught ablaze, fists shook slightly and the boxed lunch’s content all the same.

“Hey! Cut your crap Mon-“ Leon looked fired up but Mondo knew the baseball player was a cloud of bluffs. 

“I said fuck you! Go grab a couple baseballs for your pants because you ain’t got none of yo’ own. Now outta my way!”

Mondo shoved Kuwata out the way, ignoring the student that had poked their heads out their classrooms. Some giggling at his insult and others terrified in general of Mondo. He spotted one Kirigiri with silvery, lilac hair expressionless as usual. They made eye contact briefly. He kept going until he found himself outside where-

“Mondo Owada can we speak for a moment?”

Mondo threw his food on the ground and spun around ready to attack someone for real. It was Kirigiri.

“What the hell do you want Pokerface?”

“Calm down Owada. I wanted to make sure you didn’t hunt Ishimaru down and kill him.” She was calm as ever. Her eyes were similar to delinquents but hard and serious. 

“Huh? No, I’m pissed off and confused but I’m not gonna hunt’em down. Too much work for someone who doesn’t think I’m his friend.”

“And you know this for sure?”

“What do you care?”

“I don’t care really. I do know Kuwata likes being a bully, especially over the last year since you grew so quiet.”

“Yeah, little shit he is.”

“Makoto almost didn’t ask me out because of Kuwata’s bullshit.”

Mondo raised his eyebrows. Kirigiri didn’t cuss. But Mondo supposed maybe it made sense to get to Mondo with his own vulgarness. Maybe she was right. Ishimaru had been so open and friendly to him for no reason other than appreciating his note taking skills. Maybe Leon had been trying to fuck with him. 

“Fine. Well,” Mondo paused, “where would he be right now? I was looking for him before that shit ran into me.”

Kirigiri raised a gloved hand to her chin and began thinking.

“Ishimaru hasn’t had any real friends to date and so instead of listening to all his classmates talking, he usually wanders over to the east courtyard where no one really goes. Maybe try there.”

And with that, the girl quietly turned and wandered away. 

-

Mondo found the raven haired boy reading a book next to an empty bento box. Mondo stopped right in front of him, glaring down.

“Hey, nerd. We need to talk.” 

The boy and his red eyes peered up, almost a bit jaded but there was a spark of hope fluttering about. It was conflicting to look at.

“Oh. Mondo? I’m sorry I didn’t notice you walking up. I feel bad now.”

“Huh?” Mondo had other things to ask but he was curious.

“Yes. I knew the roof would be closed off. I should’ve warned you and invited you to come eat with me. It’s very quaint here and not against school policy. I checked.”

“Wait? You would’ve invited to eat with you? So are we friends?” Mondo wanted to know... needed to know.

“Friends? Oh yeah... yeah!” The ecstatic smile finally bled through. But his eyes were still off. “Unless you don’t want to? I realize I may have forced my presence on you. But I think you’re a really nice guy. I mean it’s been only a few days but I don’t have many friends... any friends really.”

Mondo’s rage subsided and a melting part of him, maybe his heart of brain, drew him to sit next to the boy.

“Cool. So studying this afternoon?” Mondo stared at the ground but he could see the boys hand tighten on the book and a strange gasp.

“Mondo, I don’t think coming to my house would be a good idea. It’s a Friday night after all and you should go spend the night having fun! Not studying. Not like me.”

“No bro, I don’t mind. I took a math test this morning. I wasn’t totally lost for once.” Mondo saw a slight smile as well. “But hey, you could come to my house? I, um, cleaned up the apartment some so I’m not totally going to scar you.” The both chuckled as the tension bowed upward like a solar flare. 

“I... I still think I need to be go home and face the music.”

Mondo didn’t know what that meant. He let it be though. They spent the rest of lunch sitting in the courtyard listening to light breeze petting the bushes and moving autumn leaves that had begun falling. It was so quiet and vacant that it was near apocalyptic. Just the two of them in a wasteland called school and life. 

-

Mondo decided not to bring up Leon and his obvious lie. He also decided to ignore the obvious fear that was gripping Kiyotaka Ishimaru. Mondo had his own problems he didn’t like talking about. But was that a valid reason to ignore it? 

As school ended he waved at Ishimaru who still didn’t seem quite right, but Mondo wasn’t the best reader of people. He instead found his motorcycle where he parked it.

The biker inspected the bike for any vandalism but it was fine. It wasn’t in the best shape though and Mondo knew he needed to work on it. He didn’t have garage of his own, but on weekends he’d work for a local bodyshop. The owner paid him under the table for helping work on cars over the weekend. He hadn’t been in a few weeks because he had just been pretty much in his own head. 

Mondo rode his motorcycle through Tokyo traffic until he reached his apartment. His pompadour had all but fallen apart by this point. He didn’t really care. 

Pulling out his phone once inside, he texted the garage to see if they needed help. Secondly, he texted Ishimaru. Now that they were friends, he was allowed to bug him, right?

There was no answer.

Mondo sighed and walked to the fridge. Empty. He signed at himself this time. He’d have to cool or something. As he did though, he kept checking his phone. A text came in confirming the garage could use him and one from Chihiro with a TikTok video that he chuckled at. 

After Mondo showered and pulled his blonde hair into a bun, he checked again but no text from Ishimaru. He felt some sort of way, but he also considered that he could’ve scared the boy with aggressive behavior at lunch. He seemed oblivious, but Mondo still couldn’t count forget the cloudy ruby eyes.

Crawling into bed, Mondo felt alone. He should’ve asked Ishimaru what was wrong, but he was so wrapped in his own insecurity at the time. He checked his phone again. Nothing.

As the night air rolled across the suburb, a Kiyotaka Ishimaru lay curled in his bed crying, scared and anxious. Alone. His hand touched his tear stained check that was still pulsing with stinging heat. It hurt. He hurt. Ishimaru whimpered trying to sleep, but his emotions got the best of him, just like everything did.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter actually started with a different direction but I’m happy where it went. I’m going post two more chapter before Christmas! I’d like them done by end of week, but only because I want to post a Christmas fic next week! I haven’t decided what show or ship I want to do. My Hero Academia or maybe Haikyu? Can’t decide... anyway! Give me some ideas! Also- Sorry for Taka at the end but that’s where his character development was pulling me. The next chapter gonna have those sweet and sour feels. It will be delicious!


	5. Bodyshop

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The smaller boy hummed, “Mondo, you smell like cars.”
> 
> “You don’t say?!”
> 
> They laughed softly for a moment. 
> 
> “It’s different. I like it.”
> 
> Then the gloom settled back in.

Kiyotaka Ishimaru, the youngest of the Ishimaru twins. His raven, spiked hair contrasted the pale of skin. His red eyes were like a precious, polished ruby. He kept his body in tip top shape, leaning towards a more cut physique. He kept the highest grade in all his classes... accept physics. 

Failure to meet Ishimaru standards resulted severe punishment. This punishment was sometimes mental and emotional but last night it was physical. Kiyotaka hadn’t meant to offend his father more than already had. Kiyotaka had tried explaining that he was doing better and that he had not realized how bad he was at the class until the exam. This caused his father to back hand him in the face. 

Kiyotaka stood in his bathroom. Shower water still rolling down his body. He had run out of tears for the time being, but he still wanted to crawl into the earth and hide.

He touched his cheek. It was slightly swollen but not too bad. He could probably ask his mom for some make up... but that could upset her that her son was using make up. Then last night would repeat itself. 

Kiyotaka wanted to call someone. He wanted to talk to someone about it. For years, he’d been compared to his twin and for every short coming, Kiyotaka took on the hurricane. Mondo. He wanted to talk to Mondo. He was big and strong. He was warm probably, like his coat. 

Suddenly it dawned on him that he was thinking of Mondo in a more than a friendly way. And they just became friends. 

Kiyotaka sighed and psyched himself to do something he may not live down. He was going to steal his phone back. 

The raven got dressed with a black t-shirt and blue jeans. His phone was in his parents room somewhere. They’d never expect him to break the rules he awed and fear. He’d take it long enough to text Mondo. That was it.

Mr and Mrs Ishimaru were gone out to visit some family. They hadn’t even bothered asking Kiyotaka about coming. But they loved him deep down despite their backwards actions. 

Kiyotaka stepped into his parents room. His phone was thrown on a side table next to his parents bed. He grabbed it remembering where it had been. He’d have to put it back before his parents came home. 

Slipping back into his room, he checked his phone. He had one single text. It made him smile. It made him laugh a little. He texted a reply.

Taka: Hey!

Immediately the phone buzzed.

Mondo: Hey! You go to sleep early?

Kiyotaka’s heart dropped a bit. He couldn’t tell him by text. He really wasn’t sure he’d get through the whole thing in person. 

Taka: It’s complicated.

It’s all he could think to text.

Mondo: I gotcha. I’m actually working today at a friend’s shop. If you need to get out and about here’s the address.

A location pinged in behind it. Kiyotaka wanted to badly, but he was already in trouble. Instead the two texted for most of the day.

Taka: What kind of garage is it?

Mondo: One for beat up cars. I help the owner on the weekend when the other employees are off. Helps me make money to work on my bike.

Taka: I haven’t even seen it yet.

Mondo: You’ll have to ride with me.

Taka: Oh gosh I don’t know about that yet.

Mondo: Don’t worry I’ll make sure you’re safe.

Safe. He wanted that. Since his twin had gone to boarding school, everything Kiyotaka did was under such scrutiny. So much that getting a C+ on an exam had got him grounded. And a slap in the face. It wasn’t the first time either. But, Kiyotaka just wanted to honor his family and be a good citizen and better person. He had to be better. Because he just wasn’t good enough. He wanted to be though.

Before he could text a reply, he heard the front door open. He hadn’t been paying attention. He slipped his phone into his pocket and braced himself. He submerged his hurt self and because an Ishimaru.

Walking out into the living room, Kiyotaka smiled as his parents shuffled in, the cold air outside slipping in behind them. They made little attempt at acknowledging their son. His father sat in the living room as his mother began making tea in the kitchen. Kiyotaka sat across from his father.

“Did you study any today.” His father asked as if there had been other things he could’ve done... which Kiyotaka had. 

“Yes. I have a much better grasp of the sub-“

“Good,” his father interrupted. “We do not accept failure in this household. You know this. You should not ever assume a subject will be hard and slack off in studying. No more excuses, Kiyotaka. Your brother has been excelling with flying colors where he is now. Maybe if you were better you’d be there too.”

Kiyotaka took it all in. No emotion. This was the Ishimaru curse. Nothing his father was saying was different than yesterday or the day before. It was everything his whole life was built upon. It was intoxicating in some fashion. Like as if one had only drank water all their life. Water was the only option why change that now. Water would solve everything, why try anything else. Water was the excellence, and Kiyotaka wanted to just accept that. He always had. That’s why he tried so hard. That’s why he had no friend. That’s why he had no relationships. That’s why Mondo was important. Mondo.

As Mrs. Ishimaru came in with hot tea, a noise filled the air. Kiyotaka knew the sound. He hadn’t notice but his phone must’ve switched to sound when he was putting in his pocket. His parents looked around confused. His father checked his phone and hummed.

“Wasn’t me.”

Mrs. Ishimaru sat down the tea tray and frowned. “Mine is in the kitchen.”

Eyes turned to Kiyotaka. The air was still. There was no heat. Honeslty, Kiyotaka couldn’t even breathe if he wanted to. 

“Son,” his father began, “I believe your phone was confiscated last night. Am I correct?”

With a straight back, “yes sir.”

“Of course I am. So why do I hear it in this room.”

Kiyotaka didn’t dare look at his mother. She was supportive of her husband, as it was sipped to be in the household. He couldn’t lie. There was no point. There was no running from this situation. There was only honor and bracing.

“I took it from your room. I apologize for the bad behavior. I was to return it before you both returned and failed to do so.” He stared just pass his father. It was easier to keep composure that way.

“Hand it over.” It was all his father said. His mother, he could hear, began pouring tea. Kiyotaka pulled his phone and handed it over. Immediately the phone was opened. His text to Mondo had been the last thing open.

His father raised his eyebrows and settled them down into anger as well as a frown.

“Who is this Mondo Owada?”

“A fellow classmate, sir.”

Mrs. Ishimaru spoke up this time, “I’m most certain the Owada family isn’t much good. Is he a good student? An exception?”

Mr. Ishimaru cut in, “this is a rather friendly conversation. What is the nature of all this?”

Mondo and Kiyotaka were friends. Kiyotaka was still working through his feelings, and anyone can see why feelings were so strange and allusive for any Ishimaru. 

“Friends. He helps me study in physics.”

His father threw the phone at him in the chest. “Out.” It was a singular word that nearly cracked the Ishimaru perfected poker face he’d subconsciously created to deal with his family. 

“What?” He had to ask. Who wouldn’t ask when told to just get out?

“Kiyotaka! Go. You have disrespected both myself and your mother by stealing your phone just to chit chat with your friend who we have not even vetted. First failing a simple test and now defiant deviance. Leave until I text you to return.”

Kiyotaka stood and bowed. This was a different sort of punishment. This was... all too surreal. He grabbed a white coat from his room and laced up his boots as calmly as possible. It was cold outside, but he was about to speak to his father after that. He’d disrupted his family again. Disrespected at that. Dishonored. 

The raven slipped pass his parents who sat quietly, waiting for their youngest son to step out the door. As soon as the door clicked behind him, he could hear his father begin yelling. His mother agreed without hesitation at each point Mr. Ishimaru made. 

It was then that the Kiyotaka could no longer hold himself together and began to cry. It was cold as the wind blew. The sun had not yet sunk below the horizon. He walked, whimpering, searching his phone for Mondo’s contact to call. It rang and went to a voicemail box not set up. He called multiple times as he walked, following the address of the place Mondo mentioned. He could be done for the day but he needed someone. That someone had to be Mondo. Who else was there? 

There wasn’t. 

-

Mondo had been on the same car all day whether that was under the hood or physically under the car itself. The garage owner had left a couple hours ago to be with his wife who often complained about him overworking himself. Mondo preferred working alone anyway and didn’t really have reason to go home early. In fact, the longer he spent problem solving, the less he thought of Daiya or... Ishimaru. 

The look in the boy’s eyes had been haunting his mind. In fact, his habits had been better since Ishimaru yelled at him about skipping class and living on the school roof during school hours. It was less than a week though, so maybe it was too soon. But, something about Kiyotaka Ishimaru made him feel better. 

Mondo was shook from his thoughts as a knock echoed through the shop, followed by a door opening, and a gust of cold wind sweeping under the car. The door closed. Mondo rolled himself from under the car to find one Kiyotaka Ishimaru standing awkwardly in the shop in front of him. Mondo liked the change in style. He looked more like a teenager. He looked cold too obviously and-

“Shit,” Mondo got off the ground, vaguely aware that he was a mess. He had his blonde hair swept back and his white tank stained various blacks and grays. “Ishimaru? Are you okay?”

The boy just stood there and tried holding his tears back. Mondo didn’t know what all he was supposed to do as friend in this situation. When he had the gang, he hung all over guys and consoled his biker brothers all the time. But this was... this was a little bird in- in his uniform boots. Cute, he thought to himself before coming back to the watery red eyes. 

Instead of thinking anymore about it, the taller boy held his arms out. Ishimaru stepped forward hesitantly and just kind of pressed himself into Mondo’s chest. The boy didn’t try hugging the biker. He just did nothing as if this was contentment.

Mondo slowly wrapped his arms around the boy. Ishimaru broke down, the raven haired boy’s tears wetting the biker’s exposed upper chest. They stayed this way for a while. Mondo noticed the lack of sunlight out. 

“Hey, Ishimaru,” Mondo whispered, “are you supposed to be out this late?”

The boy cried louder. Mondo was hyper aware of every movement of the boy, and it was painful. He took note of the boy’s back shaking and the way his mouth was moving against his sternum, gasping for air in-between the wails of brokenness. 

“Shhh,” Mondo tried consoling as best he could, “it’s okay. I’m here.” Mondo felt weird like this. One, he reeked of oil and machines. He figured Ishimaru wasn’t paying attention to all of his senses. 

“Hey,” Mondo hoped he didn’t get grease on the white jacket as he raked dirty nails up and down the boy’s back, “you want to sit down and talk? Or not talk.”

Ishimaru had begun to quiet down and sniffled, nose still buried in Mondo’s sternum. There was something of a motion of the raven hair and his nose moving. Mondo released the smaller one and guided him out of the garage area and into a break room with a couch. It was significantly warmer. It reminded Mondo of the nights he and Daiya would be planning races and activity for the Crazy Diamonds. 

“Over here bro,” Mondo kept his voice low. Mondo sat down and Ishimaru sat next to him in silence. Mondo sighed and pulled the boy against him with his arm. 

The two sat in the quiet of the stuffy warmth. Mondo could here the boy’s sniffles. Out the corner of his eye he could see how tired he was. 

Silence was broke by a small voice, “You can call me Taka.”

Mondo didn’t know how to really respond beyond, “cool.”

“I’m sorry for blowing up your phone earlier. You were busy weren’t you?” Taka spoke softly. Melancholy permeating the words. 

“Yes.” Mondo just stared ahead. He wasn’t sure where his phone was. He probably sat it on a counter trying not to check it... which is what he shouldn’t have done apparently. “But, I sat my phone somewhere and got lost in the work. I wasn’t ignoring you. I promise.”

The smaller boy hummed, “Mondo, you smell like cars.”

“You don’t say?!”

They laughed softly for a moment. 

“It’s different. I like it.”

Then the gloom settled back in. 

“You’re a strange one Ishi- Taka.” Silence again. “It’s cold out. Did you walk the whole way?”

“Yeah... Sorry. I was told to get out by my parents. Just needed to go somewhere.”

Mondo knitted his eyebrows, “Taka? Whatcha mean? They kick you out?”

“Well, no, not like I can’t come back. But it was the second violation in twenty four hours and I guess instead of hitting me again-“

Mondo shift up with alarm, forcing Taka to sit up and look at him, “Hit?” The room wasn’t well lit really but the faint light that was there from a few lamps was enough to a redness closer to the boys jaw. It was distinct from the redness on the boys cheeks from the wind. 

“Punishment. Yeah, I gave them my physics test we got back yesterday. I got less than a 90 and so they grounded me and took my phone.”

Lack of parental guidance made Mondo iffy on what was too far for punishment for bad behavior. However, he was sure that a bad grade on the rare occasion didn’t justify grounding or being... hit?

“But I tried explaining that I was going to do better and that it was a harder subject than I first anticipated.”

“Okay? So how’d you get hit for bein’ rational?”

“Well I talked without being asked to speak on the matter. So father backhanded me to put me in my place.”

Mondo was getting angry. He wouldn’t be surprised if he developed high blood pressure later in life. Who treated their son this way. A kid who did nothing wrong on purpose. 

“Then today they went out to visit family. They left me at home. The usually do. I’m an embarrassment to the family honor I’m pretty sure... anyway, I took my phone from their room so I could text you. Because I wanted to just text you.” Taka cracked a little, and he wiped at his eyes near raw. “I’m sorry, I hate I’m crying like this. It’s utterly uncalled for-“

Mondo growled, “Shut up!” 

Taka stopped sniffling in alarm, “Mon-“

“Sorry, didn’t mean to yell. ‘motions got the best of me. Don’t like seeing a friend hurt, especially because they didn’t get a fuckin’ A.”  
Mondo’s hand drifted to Taka’s face, gently caressing the red and slightly puffy area near the jaw. 

Taka blushed but didn’t do anything to stop Mondo from brushing his rough, dirty hand against his face. He wasn’t used to physical attention. Taka liked it though.

Taka narrowed his puffy eyes, “Mr. Pompadour, what has become of your hair?”

Mondo snickered, “Changing the subject, huh? Yeah doing my hair up like I normally do isn’t good for working near moving parts.” He pulled his hair around to one side out and in front. “Honeslty, it’s way too much and I need a haircut. I just haven’t wanted to do anything the last several months. Just everything with my brother and the biker gang the last couple years.” 

Taka scooted a little closer, shedding his coat. Mondo raised an eyebrow. The boy was lean but still muscular. The tshirt left nothing much to the imagination. He presumed he was no better given his fitted tank. The smaller boy took hold of some of the beyond damaged hair gingerly. “Your hair was just a tad outrageous Mondo,” he said as smiled softly. This made Mondo smile to. “But I still like your hair up. Just maybe cut back some.”

“Yeah, I’ve just been bleaching my roots over and over.”

“I’ll go with you to get it cut when you decide to.” It’s so simple. Yet, they both knew there wasn’t anything remotely simple about either of their lives. They were both living in the dark but just in different ways. Neither the extend of the other, but that was okay for now.

“My parents said they would let me know when I can head back home.”

“Is that safe?”

“They’re my parents. They just want the best for me. It worked for me brother. I just don’t know why it hasn’t for me!” A broken smile. Shattered ruby eyes. 

“Well, you can stay with me here while I finish working. Then come home with me?” Mondo asked it as a question, because he didn’t want to command the boy. He also really didn’t want to release him back into the cold to “face the music” as he said the day before. 

The boy radiated light for a mere moment, “Really? Mondo you shouldn’t! I mean, I’m flattered.” And blushing. “But... I’m sure my parents will text me soon, so I’ll stay with you until then.”

Mondo smiled stood up, Taka started to stand but before he could Mondo was wrapping him in a blanket. 

“Some weekends I sleep on the couch here jsut cut down on the gas for my bike. You look exhausted and need some rest. Hows about you do that for me, huh?”

Taka nods and lays down, his eye lids heavy. Mondo slipped a pillow under his head. It smelt of cigarettes and cheap cologne. He should feel appalled. But, Taka wasn’t and he knew he didn’t want to be appalled by Mondo, ever.

-

Taka woke up warm and safe. It was quiet. He sat up, untangling himself from the blanket. He checked his phone. There was a single text. 

Father: Kiyotaka. Your mother and I have discussed how to move forward with you. Return home.

His stomach twisted. He didn’t want to. He liked this. He liked the comfort and warmth here. Maybe it was just that Mondo was here. He could here some metal hit a floor on the other side of the door. He grabbed his coat. There were some stains on the back from Mondo consoling him. 

Through the door he found an even dirtier Mondo. He turned to Taka, “Sleep well? While you were asleep, something I was working on blew up I’m my face so... excuse my face.”

Taka just kept walking until he was pressed into the taller boy. He hesitantly wrapped his arms around Mondo. He didn’t know affection. This was all so new. But everyone needed to work on themselves he figured. 

Mondo hugged him back. Their brokenness needed some cleaning up. You would never look at Taka at school and think he was suffering, but he was sure the kid was so brainwashed that only when he pushed to the extreme was the spell weakened and Taka finally self-aware. Mondo was no better. He let his brother’s death rule him and beat him into the ground daily. Only in the last few days had he managed to begin getting away from the darkest flames of the accident. And it was because of Taka.

“Did your parents message you?”

“Yes,” said Taka’s muffled voice. 

“Do you want to- to go home?”

“Taka stepped back, “I feel I must at this point. Not sure what they intend. They mentioned looking into you-“

“What?!” 

“Thata why I never keep friends. I mean, the usually don’t care to be around me, but really I’m not sure it’s act I put on or if I really am so honor rules. If I had a friend, they’d research them and pick them apart.”

“Taka,” said Mondo softly.

“But,” the raven looked and smiled, watery eyes squeezed shut, “I don’t want that to happen with you, Mondo.”

Mondo’s mind started rushing, “um, will come get my hair cut tomorrow? I’ll- I’ll sneak you out and everything. I’ll make sure you get back and we- we’ll have a blast!”

The raven set his head back against the sweaty chest, “Mondo, you are a great friend. And I’m sorry for showing up in a mess.”

“Don’t apologize dude.”

“I know... it’s just habit.” Taka broke free of the taller one’s arms, “I should get going. It’s awfully cold.”

“It won’t be warmer but I can give you a ride home.”

“Helmet?”

Mondo rolled his eyes and stomped a foot, “I haven’t bought one for you yet.”

Taka raised his own eyebrows, “You were going to buy one for me?”

“Yeah,” Mondo ran a hand through his hair absently, “well I was wanting to. I thought of it after you refused a couple days ago.”

Taka mulled it over, “I would love to, just not without a helmet.”

Mondo sighed and walked to a chair grabbed his jacket, “Then let’s get going Taka.”

Taka followed the boy out of the garage and outside into the cold autumn air.

“No, Mondo, you don’t have to walk me there!”

“Yeah? Well I want to, so let me be, huh?”

Truthfully, Taka was relieved to not have to walk home in the dark alone. Especially when it meant talking to Mondo most of the way. Mondo loved dogs. Taka was indifferent. 

“You were never allowed a pet? Don’t they teach responsibility or some shit?”

“Language Mondo! And maybe to some families but not mine. Doesn’t help keep a clean home and they’re demanding of time we don’t have.”

“That’s bullshi- er, that sucks.”

“Thank you, and yes probably.”

The two rounded a corner onto the street Taka lived on. They approached the opening to the yard. The house light was on, and the door opened to reveal his mother. 

“Kiyotaka, is this the Owada boy?” 

“Yes ma’am. This is Mondo Owada. He has been helping with my physics studying.” Mondo watched Taka bow as he spoke. 

“That’s nice.” It was said curiously, as if in disbelief. “I’m surprised considering his background.”

Taka stopped breathing. Mondo stayed still.

“But enough of introductions. Kiyotaka inside now. It’s cold out here and the heat is getting out. Mr. Owada goodnight.”

Taka nodded at Mondo and headed up the path into the house. Mrs. Ishimaru never spared Mondo as much of a glare. He decided that their house’s odd cleanliness wasn’t the only offensive thing. 

-

Mondo entered his apartment, face numb from the wicked wind. He drop his coat somewhere and headed to the shower. He dropped his dirty clothes in a pile and jumped in a hot shower. The steam was very much welcomed. 

Mondo wasn’t thinking about his brother now. He was worried about Taka. And he wasn’t sure why Taka was now such a priority thought. He also wasn’t sure why Taka was so fond of him. He really was a crappy person. He caused his brother’s death, nearly ran the Crazy Diamonds into the ground, and basically became an alcoholic. The last item was tugging on him a little more today than the last couple. Worry meant drowning it in alcohol. Not being able to sleep because of anxiety meant sleep pills or over the counter medicine. And for those days when he was near his breaking point, he’d burn through cigarettes like mad or even smoke a blunt. 

Tonight, he’d rather be comforting Taka. Was that weird? He couldn’t tell. His feeling were muddy. He’d been in friendships that were more for benefits than anything platonic. He’d also been through one night stands and countless one month relationships, girls or boys. He wasn’t by any mean some saint or within a mile of virginity. He wasn’t proud of any of that. And with whatever he and Taka had going on, he hoped it wouldn’t freak the poor guy out. If that’s where it went.

Else where, Taka was being degraded in every way by his parents. He was walked through every accomplishment of his twin brother’s. He was told how the Owada family were just criminals and beyond rational thought. He was told how he was disobedient and ungrateful. He was told how there really only should’ve been one Ishimaru heir. It was beyond humiliating. It was numbing. But that was okay. Everything was fine. This was normal. This was the life of Kiyotaka Ishimaru. And if he could just crash it and let Mondo fix it with his hands... he’d do it in a heartbeat.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter I decided to bring focus more on Taka. I had been skirting around his household for a bit trying approach the Ishimaru’s in a valuable way for the story. This is also a large chapter, so if there are more errors than normal, I apologize. Sometimes I’ start reading what I wrote and get absorbed instead of proofing it. Can’t wait for some awesome Mondo-Taka moment in the night chapter. We will finish on a brighter note before Christmas I promise!


	6. Hold Tight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mondo felt shakey arms snake around him and clasp over his abs. He involuntarily flexed them and immediately felt the heat in face. 
> 
> “This good Mondo?”
> 
> “Yeh. S’fine Taka, jus hold tight.”

Mondo paced back in forth in front a green door. He was... nervous to say the least. One, he hadn’t heard out of Taka since he reluctantly let him go home. Two, this was the door of-

“Mondo?” He stopped in his tracks to see Makoto Naegi in his as usual plain, drab attire that was just in style enough to not draw attention. 

“Makoto,” the biker began, “I know it’s really early on a Sunday but I could use some help.”

Makoto cocked his head, “Help? From me? And it’s for you?”

Mondo sighed and rolled his eyes, “Yes, help. Form you. For big, scary meat head. Now, it’s cold outside and shit. Can I come in real quick?”

Makoto stepped aside allowing an unspoken invitation to enter. Mondo sauntered in slightly shivering. “So help?”

“Yes Makoto,” Mondo looked at his feet, “I know I probably haven’t been the nicest bully you’ve had over the years, but I’m trying to be better. The last couple years have been bad. Really bad.” He gave a slight chuckle.

Makoto raised his eyebrows in surprise, “We all kind of noticed, but no one wanted to bother you. We figured it was more an evolution in how you felt about school.”

“Don’t take me wrong, I still don’t care about the damn place, but I started liking some of the people there.” Was he blushing? Mondo hoped he wasn’t blushing.

The other boy crossed his arms, “Oh well that’s good! Is it Kiyotaka? We had noticed you guys hanging out more.”

Mondo had come to terms years ago that he didn’t care what others thought of his actions or behavior. He did care about how Taka felt about him. 

“Yes, and I want some advice. You and Kirigiri have a good relationship I’m assuming. What do you do with her?”

“As far as dating?”

“Yeah! That shit and all.”

“Well,” Makoto started thinking out loud and making the same pose as his girlfriend when she did the same, “she like those escape rooms that are in the malls. She also likes visiting the bookstore. And on the rare occasion a movie. Usually a murder-mystery.”

After awhile, Mondo was sure that Makoto didn’t actually do anything with Kirigiri he wanted to do. It was centered around Kirigiri. Did Taka like anything like that? The red eyes detective Kiyotaka Ishimaru. No. Mondo didn’t think that’s work. 

“Mondo? You okay?”

The biker woke from his thought, “Yeah. Thanks for the advice. I’ll get out your your hair.”

As he went for the day, “Mondo are you trying to take Taka on a date?”

A reddening Mondo looked back briefly, “shut the fuck up!”

Once the door clicked behind him he took a deep breath. He strode to his motorcycle and cranked it to life. There weren’t many couple in their class he was comfortable talking to but he knew one more he did want to ask. And with that he sped away.

-

Taka sat at his desk studying, or atleast that’s what he set out to do. He couldn’t stop daydreaming about Mondo Owada. He couldn’t escape those grease smeared hands or biceps. The raven hated think like that about a friend, but it was comforting. 

A knock at his door yanked his Mondo thoughts from him as his mother stepped in. There were no locks on his door.

“Good morning Kiyotaka,” she said. 

“Good morning,”he said with a bow of his head.

“I wanted to let you know that Ishida will be home for Winter. I need you to make sure his room is clean. Also, your father was invited to dinner by your grandfather, so I am leaving to meet him at his office and head on from there.”

With that, she walked out. Door still ajar, Taka put his head in his hand. Why did his brother want to come home anyway? To be praised and adored? He could get that where ever he is. The white haired boy with similar red eyes was perfect. Taka couldn’t even compare. 

Buzz Buzz

A text came in. Taka hadn’t had to return his phone like he originally thought. He’d made a convincing enough case that his school responsibilities required him to be near his phone. This was partially true, but mostly a lie. His emails for school came to his phone since his laptop bit the dust over the summer. His parents stated they didn’t have the money for a new computer because they had invested in new tech for Ishida. 

Mondo: Good morning

Taka smiled and open the app to reply.

Taka: Morning Mondo!

Mondo: What are you doing today?

Taka: Grounded still. Parents home.

Mondo: I’ll catch you if you leap from your window

The raven chuckled. Sneaking out... he’d never done that before. 

Taka: I don’t know if that would be good. I could get punished severely. 

Mondo didn’t reply for a little while which scared Taka. Did that bore Mondo?

Mondo: Sorry, I was riding around town. I’m coming your way. Gonna take you out.

Taka blushed and his hand shook a little. His stomach began to twist. Mondo was going to come to his house. His parents would catch them surely. 

Quietly, he closed the door to his room. A deep breath was what he needed but it just wasn’t happening. He wanted to hang out with Mondo, but he feared his family a bit more... or maybe he didn’t. Maybe he wanted to learn not to care about his family anymore. Mondo made the Ishimaru home feel like a prison. Mondo made him feel like a damsel. Was a damsel appropriate for Taka? He wasn’t sure.

Taka steeled his nerve as best he could. 

“What shirt should I wear?”

—

“I’m really sorry we weren’t much help Mondo!” Aoi frowned from her spot in the pool. Sakura was sunbathing next to it.

“Yes. It is unfortunate that our suggestion would not be a fit for Kiyotaka,” said the bodybuilder with her white hair in a bun.

Mondo had decided to get ideas for an putting from the last two people he sort of knew and that were dating. Not that he was taking Taka on a date per se. 

“No, it’s fine. I’ll figure something out for the nerd.” 

“Wait!” Aoi swam to the side of the pool where Mondo stood. Her hair was in a wet ponytail. “He likes studying right? What if you took him on a date to like a museum?”

Mondo staggered and yelled, “It’s not a date!” Sukura glared from the corner of her sunglasses. Mondo scratched the back of his neck, “sorry, didn’t mean to yell.”

Aoi rolled her eyes as she pulled herself from the pool, clad in a dripping, crimson two-piece bathing suit. “Look, date or not, I bet he loves politics and history. His grandfather is like the Prime Minister or something.”

Mondo raised his eyebrows, “prime minister!!”

The bodybuilder stood up and stood next the tiny girl, “Ishimaru doesn’t mention it, but it’s likely the reason he acts the way he does.”

In Mondo’s head, he was sure that that was the reason for why his parents acted they way they do towards Kiyotaka. 

“Well, I’ll think on it. Thanks.” 

Mondo turned and began walking towards the gate when his heart stopped, “Mondo, I’m glad you’re feeling better. No one wanted to ask but we could tell you were in a dark place. I can tell you aren’t really 100% but I always suspected there was some good in you.”

The biker didn’t turn to make eye contact or to flash a smile. He didn’t want to look as vulnerable or relieved as he felt. Instead, he through arm out and gave a thumbs up before leaving.

—

Taka stared at himself in his mirror. He’d done some extra exercises and even shower led again. His hair naturally cowlicked into spikes. He put red tshirt on today that hugged pretty well. He’d be wearing a sweat shirt though so it really didn’t matter. He had on black skinny jeans. The toothbrush met its fate for fifth time in the last two hours. Kiyotaka was nervous.

“Remember Taka,” he said quietly, “this isn’t a date. He’s not your boyfriend. He probably doesn’t think of you like that. This is an act of kind pity.” 

A buzz from the other room ended his monologue as he rush to the phone.

Mondo: I’m going to sneak into your backyard. Got cams back they’re?”

Taka took a deep breath before he lost the confidence.

Taka: Yeah. Should’ve warned you. Also there, not they’re :)

Mondo: Shit. Not the smiley face. That’s cute.

The raven blushed. 

Taka: language, but they don’t check the cameras. Only for burglaries. 

Mondo: Got it. I’ll try not stealing from your parents even though I’m technically stealing you.

The red-eyed boy blushed. Was Mondo flirting or just nervous himself? Taka stood by his window as he put on a white sweat shirt. He tested the locks on the window. They weren’t loud and his window was pretty quiet too. He managed to open it and hear something rustling just below. Leaning out into the chilly air, Taka spotted Mondo and his messy pompadour that had leaves and little twigs snapped into it. 

“Taka,” the tall boy whispered, “ I didn’t think your window be so high. Just jump and I’ll get you.”

The boy threw his legs out first and then his upper body. “Are you sure Mondo? I’m smaller but I’m not necessarily light-“

“Taka stop talking about how fat you feel and get down here now!” Taka grinned at Mondo trying his best to yell-whisper. 

“Okay, here I come.”

Taka slid forward into open arms. Mondo stumbled back a little but was otherwise good. Strong. Mondo was strong and safe. 

Mondo leaned down to whisper better, “Let’s go. Stay low. And try not to scream if you stumble and fall.”

Taka shook his head, “Understood Mondo.” 

The two made their way around the house and out of the gate. Mondo had parked his motorcycle at the end of the road. 

“Mondo? Are we taking the train?”

“No silly,” the taller boy remarked as they stepped closer to the motorcycle, “I drive a bike for a reason yah know.”

“Mondo, we have discussed this no-“ 

“Helmet!” The Mondo held out a white helmet while smiling. Taka raised his big eyebrows in surprise. He wanted to cry. He was sort of crying.

“Hey! Hey! We don’t have to if-“ Mondo was cut off by Taka snagging the helmet and hugging the blonde. 

“No! No, I’m crying because I’m happy. Sorry.” 

Mondo let his arms surround the boy as he chuckled, “Don’t apologize for being sensitize. With the family you have, I’m glad you’re capable of the act of crying.”

The biker grabbed the boy by his arm and detached him. “You know how to put that on?”

Taka sniffled, “Shouldn’t be hard, right?”

Mondo gingerly took the helmet back and placed it on the raven’s head. Mondo could see what looked like happiness in the watery, ruby eyes. Happiness that Mondo felt he was responsible for, something that different than the last year he’d spent sitting in his own darkness. He didn’t want to conjure up Daiya now, but he had to admit that in only a handful of days, Taka had singlehandedly helped him shake free. 

“There,” Mondo said, “now let’s go. I got a couple things in mind before I need to get you back. I promise not to keep you out too long.”

The biker jumped on the bike and patted a spot behind him. “C’mon!”

Taka approached the machine cautiously, “just there?”

Mondo sighed, “Yeah dude, like I am but behind me.”

The red-eyed boy clumsily threw a leg over and sat with his back straight. He was on a roll with breaking rules this weekend. It was nerve racking but Mondo was the master of that. He’d gone unnoticed most of the semester without getting caught by Taka or teachers. Though even if he had been caught by a teacher, he probably wouldn’t have cared or listened. But he had been very different acting since those first notes Mondo took.

“Now put your arms around my waist... so you don’t like fly off.”

Mondo felt shakey arms snake around him and clasp over his abs. He involuntarily flexed them and immediately felt the heat in face. 

“This good Mondo?”

“Yeh. S’fine Taka, jus hold tight.”

—

Mondo still had connection all over Tokyoto City. When he retired, there was a lot of controversy over who would take over. When the new leader stepped forward, there were a couple dozen gang members that left not long after Mondo had. Those that did kept a degree of loyalty to the boy. 

Taka followed the taller boy down an alley and into a shop with neon lights that mentioned it was a barber shop. Inside they were greeted by the smell of cigarettes and hair spray. Mondo guided Taka to a seat while they waited for the barber to finish up a haircut. As the customer paid and left the counter, Mondo and the barber made eye contact. The biker stood and turned slightly away from Taka enough to make a diamond shape with his hands over his belt buckle.

The barber’s face lit up immediately, “Big bro Mondo!”

Taka, who had been staring ahead sitting with back straight, turned in surprise. The barber was short, bald, and stocky. Originally he’d seemed ready to beat his clients and kick them out himself, but now he looked like a ball of sunshine.

The barber stepped from behind the counter and hugged Mondo, “Where you been lately? It’s been months! Looksies at the hair?!”

Mondo smiled, “Yo Gojo. I’s came for that very reason.”

The barber Gojo took the biker’s jacket and hung it on a hook near the counter. “The usual big bro?”

The raven haired boy stayed out, unsure what to do with himself before Mondo approached with a booklet with hair styles.

“Don’t worry Mondo. I’m okay.” Taka tried a fake smile. He wasn’t used to this type of environment. 

“You look like you are trying to be a statue. Stop that. “

The boy tried to slouch or lower his shoulders but he felt like he had forgotten how to. Mondo sighed and then grinned. It was cute.

“Here,” the still standing boy handed the booklet to Taka, “I want you to pick my haircut.”

Taka relaxed some at the offer. He’d loved to pick Mondo’s new style. He started to flip through the pages. There were a lot of ways to do men’s hair he realized. Taka had had the same hair do for years. His cowlicks made a neat and tidy style near impossible. 

“See anything Mondo,” asked Gojo who was cleaning some combs and clippers. 

“Yeah, just give me a second, “ Mondo responded.

Mondo crouched, “See anything Taka?”

The raven met the lavender eyes with his own red ones. His words had been so soft and gentle, as if trying t encourage him gingerly with trust and respect... he wasn’t used to that. He gave all the trust and respect to everyone else. 

Taka’s red eyes rose to the messy pompadour of the biker’s. He reached out to feel the coarse, bleached hair. Taka flipped to a page he briefly looked at. 

“I’ve got it!” 

Mondo stood, “Gojo, meet Taka. He’s a good friend.”

Taka stood immediately, “it is good to meet you Mr. Gojo. My full name is Kiyo-“

The biker cut the boy off with his hand over his the raven’s mouth.

“Uh uh, we don’t do that here. No full names.”

As Mondo’s hand fell, Taka looked at the man in front of him, “Sorry! I apologize. I wasn’t aware.”

Gojo heartily laughed, “Big Bro where’d you find this stickler?”

Mondo nervously laughed, “Like I said, a good friend. I trust’em.”

Gojo shrugged and guided the big teen to the chair. Taka stood by describe the general haircut. The barber brushed the damage top hair and started cutting. Taka’s was very clear that all the damage, rough hair should go. That left about five inches on top. The usual corn cob looking pompadour was gone. Gojo buzzed the side and back. The red eyes teen watch the unbleached, black hair drifted to floor. 

Mondo kept his eye closed. He felt a weighted crown that he had clung to for too long hitting the tile floor. With a deep, quiet breaths, Mondo felt lighter and refresh. 

Gojo styled the hair so as to recreate a much smaller pompadour. Taka blushed at how good the haircut looked. Mondo opened his eyes finally. The hairstyle looked neat and clean... it was so different and alien. 

“Do you like it Taka?” 

Gojo eyed the both but didn’t voice what he was really thinking. 

“I-yes! It compliments you very well!”

Taka was trying not to stutter, but Mondo’s cheek bones stood out more along with his jaw line. Without the exaggerated hair-do, Mondo’s facial structure was more apparent. Taka made a mental note to analyze the biker’s face maybe when it wasn’t noticeable. 

Gojo said his goodbyes to Mondo and Taka before they stepped out into the cold alleyway. Lunch was next on Mondo’s agenda as then a surprise. At least, he hoped he’d made a good decision on what he thought Taka might find fun.

—

Mondo was strategic in what he chose for lunch. It was a bar, which he could tell made Taka once again unsettled. It was around noon though and so there wasn’t really anyone there. Like with Gojo, Mondo flashed the diamond with his hands while Taka was absorbed in a menu he’d handed him. The guy behind the bar caught the signal and shouted at for a waitress. Mondo nodded at the barman and the man returned the gesture.

He wasn’t sure how long Taka would take to notice that Mondo didn’t pay for the haircut nor the lunch. He didn’t want to bring up his background yet. He wasn’t ready and he didn’t want to scare the raven haired boy away. He had enough problems on his own. 

As they rode uptown, Mondo could feel the smaller boy clinging to him. The biker had pulled out a scarf finally as the cold air became a little too much. 

Taka stayed quiet for the most part. When they’d stop in traffic or at red lights, he’d lift head and make a comment about a building or a statue. It was nerdy but Mondo liked it.

Finally, Mondo parked outside the Tokyoto National Museum. Taka raised his eyebrows at the site. 

“Mondo? You like museums?”

Mondo debated lying but decided Taka would rather know the truth, “Um, no, I don’t...”

“Oh,” was all the boy said behind him.

“But! I can also say I really haven’t been to one. Cost too much as a kid.”

Taka didn’t say anything pass that. He placed his helmet on the bike and walked next to Mondo who had he hands in his jean pockets. Taka then thought about admission. He didn’t have any money. Allowances encouraged too much individuality, or that’s what his parents declared. 

“Mondo wait!” The other stopped and looked back, “I don’t have any money to pay admission.”

The taller boy rolled his eyes, “Come on genius, today is on me.”

Taka went to argue, realizing he hadn’t assisted with the lunch bill either, but before he could Mondo grabbed his wrist and dragged him in.

—

The museum was huge and they probably spent two hours inside. Mondo listened to Taka go on and on about wars and political leaders. It went in one ear and out the other. This is probably what studying would be like with Taka. The red eyed boy talking and describing the importance of a shogun in Japan or the Magna Carta to England. Meanwhile, the lavender eyed biker would be zoned out, studying the movement in the boy’s shoulder muscles beneath a thin shirt or how tiny his waist looked with him sitting up straight being so proper. 

“And this guy was known for having male lovers while being married to the queen. Evidence comes from his letters that surfaced eventually.”

Mondo raised an eyebrow, “Why marry a woman and hide your sexuality?”

Taka paused before answering, “Arranged marriages back in the day was how kingdoms and empires kept the blood line pure. And homosexuality isn’t always accepted by people or even family. Trust me.”

The biker stepped closer, a large scale oil painting a king and queen overhead. He hadn’t been listening about their names or where they were from. This was more interesting.

“If you’re into women then your family should be fine or do you mean they want to arrange your marriage?”

Taka bit his lip and looked away, “Well, I don’t know if they’d care to arrange my marriage since they consider me such a failure and likely to accomplish no where near what my twin brother Ishida will, I actually prefer guys. Atleast I’m pretty sure. I’ve never dated a guy or girl.”

“Well I guess I never had a reason to hide my bisexuality,” shrugged Mondo.

Taka snapped his head to the taller, “I didn’t know that Mondo. Thank you for sharing.” What he hoped Mondo couldn’t tell was that his heart was pounding in his ears. He’d never talked to anyone about his sexuality. He knew what his parents expected. He didn’t want to know the punishment for failing those sort of expectations. 

“Nah, no problem. If we are going to hang out like this then I guess you should know that. I didn’t want to freak you out or anything. But I guess I didn’t need to worry.”

“At least you can express it. I could never tell my parents. If failing a physics text got me grounded, then I don’t know what coming out with present.”

Mondo didn’t like that melancholy look or the fear in those red eyes. “Hey,” he said putting a hand on the boy’s shoulder, “Let them try something. I’m not above going to jail over a friend.”

What scared Taka about that declaration was that it was probably true and without bluffs. 

“How’s the side of your face,” he asked as his turned Taka’s head, “hurt any?”

Flustered, “Er, n-no its good.” The raven haired boy like the rough fingers touching his jaw. “Maybe I should be getting home.”

Mondo retracted his hand immediately, “Yeah, I’m surprised your parents haven’t noticed.”

The two wandered out of the museum. Taka returned to an uncomfortable state. Mondo hoped he hadn’t been to forward. 

“They at a dinner with my grandfather. They don’t care to have me along for that.”

“They just... leave you home all the time?”

Mondo was no strange to that sort of neglect due to his situation, but Taka had both parents and was still treated like something so easily ignored.

“Well then I’ll have to come get you for more outings!” 

Taka let himself smile at that, “I’d like the Mondo. A lot.”

—

Taka didn’t see his parent’s vehicle parked out their house. Coast clear. He spent the ride back processing the fact the Mondo was bi and that he let him pick his haircut and paid for lunch and the museum. He also took the time lean into the man’s muscled back. It was hard feeling those muscles through the leather jacket but not impossible. 

“Okay Taka, time to sneak you back in. Unless you can just go in the front door?”

Taka felt for his keys but he realized that his parents had taken his keys. They said there was no reason to have them on the weekend if he was grounded. 

“My keys were confiscated,” he said sheepishly.

Mondo growled, “Seriously?”

“Yeah,” responded the raven. 

Mondo took the helmet off the boy and they walked to the back. The window was still open.

“Probably should’ve closed that. I let out a lot of air.”

Mondo didn’t get the kid but he liked him. He dove down to kiss Taka cheek where he’d been hit. 

“I had a great day Taka. Thanks for the haircut input. I like it.” Mondo was looking him in the eyes, but Taka was speechless. The taller boy chuckled, “Okay, now come on.” 

Taka climbed up the biker’s shoulders as he crouched. The boy pulled himself into the window, stumbling onto the floor. 

“I’m good Mondo,” he said hanging back out the window. 

“Cool,” said the biker from below, “well I guess I’ll let you get back to studyin’ or whatever.”

Taka watched him scratch the back his neck, avoiding eye contact. The red eyed boy was tired more than anything. His parents would be gone for a little longer, so he should be able to nap without looking like he hadn’t been studying... which he hadn’t ofcourse. 

“Im actually really tired. We did a lot in a short period of time.”

“I get that. Well, I’ll see you tomorrow in home room.”

Taka watched the guy wave and walk off. He closed his window, undid his boots and placed them in their spot. It wasn’t long before he fell asleep dreaming. 

Ten minutes later, Mondo was lighting a cigarette outside his apartment door. He was thinking Kiyotaka Ishimaru and how much of a pain it was not to light a cigarette in front of the boy. He also couldn’t stop worrying over the kiss he’d jumped the gun on. Ten more minutes later and Mondo was cracking open a beer he’d been ignoring the last day or so. He wanted to be better and he felt skin burn thinking of Taka. But if Taka didn’t like him that way, could he be better with them just being friends?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I missed my dead line of Sunday but I got it in. This came out longer than anticipated and I even cut some scenes down. Please enjoy and leave comments down below! I’ll be grammar checking in my spare time this week so don’t mind it being messy for a bit. Also, this is the last Chapter until after New Years. Alternatively, check out my Bakugou x Kirishima winter story. I’d love the support behind that small one! Merry Christmas and Happy Holidays ladies and gentleman!!!


	7. Interlude: Beautiful Scars

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “ I can't give you perfect  
> But I can give you forever, oh ohoh” - Beautiful Scars, Madonna

Mundo Mondo  
I think you’re the earth  
with all your road burns  
and split knuckles-  
blood, bone.

Mundo Mondo  
I see lavender growing  
in your glassy, bright irises  
and forget myself-  
light, moon.

Mundo Mondo,  
I find you near the sky  
where clouds brush your hair  
and Sun kisses skin-  
ink, clay.

Mundo Mondo  
I dreamt the mountains  
knew your name with pride  
and called you bro-  
pride, trust.

Mundo Mondo  
I can’t help but observe  
you like geology, astronomy,  
or, yes, like physics-  
then, now.

Mundo Mondo  
I felt your hand in mine  
as I traced the beautiful scars  
and drew up a map-  
truth, lies.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a poem from Taka’s perspective. I love introducing music and poetry into my writing. If you like poetry, leave a comment! I post on my Instagram if anyone is every interested or needs a writing partner.


	8. Addicted

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For the moment, this was real and he was addicted.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And we kick heat up a bit in this chapter. This is a explicit scene in this chapter and also drug use/abuse. Outside that, enjoy.

After that Sunday outing, Taka and Mondo laid low after school. The raven hadn’t quite finished processing the events within what he could’ve considered a date. Mondo had backed off a little to give the boy some space. What he realized quickly was that Taka could be overwhelmed easily. 

Monday came with frost and cold feet. Mondo took as hot a shower he could manage. He’d been trying to ignore his want for a beer or cigarette since he woke up. Until the last few days, the biker hadn’t realized just how much he’d been relying on his bad habits to get him through the day. He woke up with headaches since he’d gone cold turkey on weed and alcohol. Cigarettes were a bit harder to shake since they helped ease his anxiety and headaches. 

Into the steam of the bathroom, Mondo dried off and fixed his hair. He hadn’t had hair so short since he was a kid. Daiya had been the one to wear pompadours and it was the norm for Mondo to copy everything his big bro did. He’d taken over the Crazy Diamonds at sixteen and had stayed their leader for a full year before he nearly cracked. The insane lifestyle that Daiya had created for the Crazy Diamonds had been one of secrets races, late night fights, and grand theft auto. It was too much on a teenager but Mondo had decided that he could do it if Daiya had. 

Now he didn’t have a brother, the gang, parents, or much of anything. But what he did have now was Kiyotaka Ishimaru, a hard ass and stickler for the rules. He was also a guy in as much distress as Mondo. 

The biker applied some eyeliner, not the complete look, not yet anyway. It was enough to be noticeable, and Mondo hoped that Taka liked it. He was looking forward to be happy during the week for once.

—

Taka stepped out the shower and got dressed in record time. As he finished lacing up his boots, he checked his phone. 

Mondo: Wanna ride?

Taka smiled briefly before typing.

Taka: No thank you.

The raven shoved his phone away and packed up his books and notes for school. He liked Mondo a lot. He liked him more than he probably should. He’d only just gotten to know him and yet it seemed like there was some magnetic draw between them. He touched where the taller teen had kissed his cheek. He didn’t know if things were moving too fast or if he should care about the pace of things. His parents didn’t do romance or intimacy. There in lied an issue he couldn’t shake, was he ready for a relationship. 

He needed to ask someone for help in regards to that. There was a few people he might could ask, if they would answer his questions anyway. In his efforts to be the perfect child, no perfect citizen because that’s what his parents really cared about, he’d mostly run everyone off. He’d become almost unapproachable. He’d become unwanted really. Maybe that’s why Mondo was of such interest? Mondo treated him normally. Mondo was reliable and caring and handsome and...

Taka’s thoughts drifted as he was grabbed by the arm before he could get to the front door. 

“Son,” began his father, “you are still grounded until I see results this Friday.”

The boy turned and bowed respectfully out of habit. 

“Yes sir.”

Mr. Ishimaru waited for the boy to talk out of line but he didn’t. He continued, “According to the physics teacher, you have a test on Thursday and your results will post Friday. If I see significant improvement then I won’t extend your punishment. Understood Kiyotaka?”

The raven haired boy bowed again and left.

—

Mondo tried talking to Kiyotaka throughout the week but the boy didn’t respond much. He’d find Taka studying during lunch. He’d find him in the teachers lounge somehow asking questions he didn’t understand. Mondo was kind of jealous of all the time and energy the boy was putting into his classes.

The lack of attention from Taka began to make Mondo start reverting to old habits to keep his mind clear of Daiya and being home alone. He hadn’t realize being alone was part of his depressive states until every time Taka left him to go home. 

“Do you want to study tonight?”

“Thanks Mondo, but I have to go straight home due to being grounded.”

Mondo internally cried because he could feel the urges coming on. He did the best poker face he could, “Would I be able to come over then? I could sneak in your window. Trust me these arms can lift me into any-“

“No Mondo!”

The biker stopped. Taka had never raised his voice with him. Not since they had started being friends. Did the kiss on the cheek break him? 

“Shi- I mean- Okay. I get it.”

Taka brightened a little, “Thank you Mondo! I knew you’d understand.”

And with that, Mondo was left alone outside the school. There came the dark clouds in the sky for an afternoon of cold thunderstorms. As the rain began, Mondo climbed onto his bike and rode into the darkness. It had been raining at Daiya’s funeral. It had been raining when his dad left. It had been raining when his mother was taken away. It was raining and Mondo didn’t even have Taka to just study with. 

—

Taka had very little time to get home before his mother would report his lateness to his father. He thought about how glum Mondo had been the last couple days. He hated shutting the guy out but he had to focus on his academics. 

Academics meant everything to his family. And after how his parents talk negatively about Mondo’s family, he didn’t want to let Mondo any closer to them. It was just a few more days anyway, surely Mondo was tired of him being around so much in such a short time. Right?

As the rain poured around him and his umbrella, Taka daydreamed of Mondo and the very gentle kiss he had gingerly applied to his pale cheek. The train ride was packed on a stormy day as this, but Taka was fine because mentally he was else. Thinking of Mondo and maybe taking him out somewhere for the weekend. He just had to get through the week. 

—

A flash of the Crazy Diamond hand signal could get you far in Tokyoto as Mondo had observed since he was twelve. Daiya had built the biking gang from the grime of the city and had created an empire in doing so. City after city was added to the gangs territory as Daiya lead with strength and integrity. It was only towards the end of Daiya’s short life that it turned more criminal. 

Mondo stood in the shadow of an alley with an old dealer that had once been in the gang. Now he supplied drugs to anyone willing to pay. Mondo never paid though. It was the greatest and worst perk of having been the leader of the gang. 

But he was sure to all of his old gang members, he was but that shadow of a leader that they pitied. As the baggy of salt like substance was placed in his hand, the man in shadows spoke.

“You meet someone?”

“Hm?”

“I was asking if you met someone? You look like you got a hair cut and everything?”

Mondo touched his blond, brushed-back hair, “I met’em but I don’t know if they’ll stick.”

And with that, the biker was away in the rain to his bike. Before he drove off though, he checked his phone. Nothing from Taka. He hesitantly opened his phone and thought of texting the smaller boy. He didn’t though and pocketed his phone and drove away into the cold rain.

— 

Taka sat in his room alone as it thundered outside. All subjects were accounted for except physics. He really didn’t understand why it was such an awful subject for him. He tried over and over. He looked at the notes Mondo had taken for him. They were always so well written until that day’s. They looked a little off. The usually beautifully crafted characters and diagrams were less than beautiful. 

“Maybe Mondo is coming down with a cold? Maybe he had a headache. I should text him...” the raven, cow-licked boy hesitated and closed his phone. Mondo was fine. He was a big tough guy that held him only days ago while he cried. Mondo was becoming his own anchor in a way. He could never perceive that Mondo really was an anchor but that he was an anchor drifting down through a dark ocean all alone.

—

A line. A snort. A thousand voices. Mondo threw off his coat and sat on his couch. The room was eerily quiet but the biker’s head was anything but a soundscape of everything wrong with him. His brother’s bike accident. His failure as a leader. His failure to be strong.

The negative energy began drifting away as an excitement began coursing through him for the hit. His mind shifted from brother’s blood on cement and car horns to the soft laughter of a happy Kiyotaka Ishimaru. 

Mondo closed his eyes laid himself out on the couch, his white tank lifted up, exposing his hot skin to the cold air. His experiences before had yielded him dreams of women and guys but never a coherent image of someone he knew in real life. Just people he’d seen in porn or TV. 

He wasn’t proud of some of the things he did in private to ease his mind and distract himself but he did what he needed to do. He began to sweat some as he imagined Taka laughing on his bed, removing his white uniform coat with nothing underneath.

Mondo’s hand drifted down his abs to his jeans. His hand settled on top of his growing bulge. A simple squeeze and he moaned. For the moment, this was real and he was addicted.

The hallucination Taka hung his coat, and this frustratingly slow and unnecessary action turned Mondo on. The boy turned away and flexed, his back rippling. There wasn’t a single tattoo on him. He was so pure looking, red eyes and short chaotic hair but this Taka also had an edge. Mondo was literally on the edge, waiting for the boy’s move. 

The biker let his hand slip into his boxers and grope half hard self. “Taka babe,” he moaned. The Taka was still turned, his backside filling the white pants perfectly. Every curve of his ass and thigh was godly. His imagination drifting down to those tall, black boots that conformed to his calf’s. 

Mondo couldn’t help himself in euphoria of it all. He’d never imagined a subject as delicious the raven. He undid his buckle and released himself. One hand jerked while the other roamed about under his tank where sensitive nipples were. He couldn’t help himself. He could never help himself.

The Taka turned, face full of purity and oblivious happiness, “Mondo.”

The boy saying his name nearly sent off fireworks. He sped up his motions, sweating and heavy breathing.

“Mondo? You shouldn’t be here. This is very inappropriate of you.”

Mondo stopped, his fist gripping too hard on his member as he released violently. His muscles jerked in response as a tear escaped into the world. He broke right then and there at how disgusting he was. The teen passed out crying with his own seed all over him. 

—

The next day Taka took his physics test. He felt confident thanks to Mondo’s notes. What he’d failed to notice was that Mondo was not at school. It didn’t sit right with Taka at all. He was sure the taller teen didn’t care too much about missing a test but he’d been doing much better with attendance. 

He was going to wait until after the class period to try reaching out to Mondo, but he couldn’t help himself. He excused himself to the bathroom and locked himself in a stall. Phones during school hours were off limits, but for Mondo he could make an exception. He’d already started doing that the moment he started falling for the guy.

The phone rang and rang. No answer. He began to worry just a little. He could be on the roof. Taka slipped out of the bathroom. He’d never sneaked around the school when he wasn’t supposed to. It felt so wrong and heightened paranoia. If anyone found him, he’d be caught and reported to his parents. 

Still, he needed to know if Mondo was okay. The roof was still under construction so he couldn’t be there... or could he? Would Mondo care to obey signs? Taka decided he probably wouldn’t and proceeded to the roof. There were tarps and material everywhere but no Mondo. 

Taka stopped and glanced at his vibrating phone. It was Mondo. Taka was prepared with a well thought out scolding until he heard the boy on the other side. He was sniffling and his words a complete slurred mess.

“Ta-Taka Taka? Hey bro... you’s ‘Kay?”

“Mondo Owada! Where are you? You missed an important physics test.”

“Test? I don’t do those. Why you care anyways.”

Taka scrunched his face, “Mondo why wouldn’t I care about you getting good grades and also your attendance for that matter... Mondo where are you? I’ll come to you where ever on campus-“

“I’m not fuckin’ on the camp.”

“Camp? You mean campus Mondo and language.”

“Not my parents. Don’t have t’ose bro. I’m at home.”

There was some sniffling.

“Mondo? Are you sick? You stayed home because you are not feeling well, correct?”

Mondo’s tone was all over the place and Taka wasn’t entirely sure how to handle that. His father could be similar when angry and it was never favorable for Taka. 

“Sick in the head maybe...”

There was a long pause, “Come see me. Come right now Taka. I wanna see you’s.”

“Mondo, I can’t leave campus during-“

“Well fuck that! That’s what really matter huh?”

“Mondo, I don’t know why you’re so ang-“

“I’m not! You’re angry. You won’t ride to school with me. I off-offered. I tried studying you- studying with you but you cut me off. I-goddamnit.

A sob broke through the phone.

“Mond-“

“You don’t actually care. I hate myself and all you can do is talk about rules and school?”

Taka was more confused by the second, “Don’t say things like that. I do care. But I have to-“

“No, if you care then do somethin’ about t’is. Shit.” There was the sound of something falling over and the phone was suddenly further away, “can’t keep my goddamn face dry.”

Taka hung up. His breath was uneven. He didn’t like that conversation. The school day was almost over, but something was holding a flame to his conscious. Mondo didn’t seem to be in his right mind. Taka was designed to uphold the rules and strive to be a good citizen. His parents considered him a failure regardless of what he did. And, he didn’t think outside the box like other teens. He knew only boundaries. Mondo was an anomaly though.

—

Feigning being sick had been more nerve racking than sneaking out his window to go out with Mondo. However, tripping over his own words probably made his case to the school nurse even more convincing. He did what he needed at his locker and left the school. It was a strange world outside the school during school hours. The world was still in motion, as the train station was still bustling, but it wasn’t as hectic as the afternoon. 

Taka realized not long after getting on the subway that he didn’t actually know where Mondo lived. He texted the boy, hoping he could respond.

As he stepped off the train, he felt his phone vibrate. It was Mondo’s address followed by lots of question marks and incoherent text messages. Taka ignored them as he made his way to the apartments and up to Mondo’s. The door was unlocked. 

Inside, Taka found a fever dream or a nightmare. He wasn’t sure which matched. Beer bottles, over turned table, and a shirtless Mondo in sweats. Taka wanted to turn around and leave. It was embarrassing he was sure for Mondo to be seen this way. Taka felt his face begin to burn like the sun as he decided that he was embarrassed at staring at the boy muscles too long. 

“Taka?”

The shirtless guy sat up on the couch. 

“Taka? Shouldn’t you be at school?”

The words were slurred, but he seemed to be more coherent.

“I came because I was worried about your health Mondo.”

The smaller boy trudge through the room as if it was full of snow. He made mental notes of all the beer and even some baggies with dusts of white in them. Now wasn’t the time to tear into the guy, even though everything in him was yelling about it. He’d never been in close contact with drugs but he wasn’t stupid or that naive. He wanted to be a cop one day maybe and so he’d brushed up on crime and justice in his spare time. 

The raven stepped over the flipped coffee table and crouched in front of the blonde. Mondo’s eyes were glassy and red. His cheeks seemed a little raw from constantly wiping away tears. Beyond that was a find specimen of a male body that Taka wanted to touch and comfort.

“You’s worried about me? I cussed you out though? You didn’t want to hang out anymore?”

“Huh? Mondo, I was focusing on my academics. I literally was studying your notes all week. I was trying to not extend my grounding pass Friday. I thought maybe we could watch a play Saturday or something?”

Mondo broke eye contact and another tear ran down his cheek, “I’m sorry Taka. I’m not strong like yah thought I am. Imma weak bastard.” He waved his big arms around the dim room, “I’m not a good guy. Fuck, I drink and snort Coke so I can escape the pain. Then I met you and I was getting better in like a week but then you put me away and I just couldn’t keep my brother out of my head.”

“Your brother shouldn’t be pressuring you into bad habits and breaking the law.” Taka decided that hugging the boy was the best comfort he could give, “Come here.”

Lavender eyes met those ruby ones and suddenly Taka was yanked into a crushing hug. The blond buried his face into The raven’s neck and wailed. Taka embrace the broken teen, hands running up and down the smooth, bare skin. From this angle, he could make out tattoos down the back. The darkness of the room made it impossible to make out what they were of. 

“I should call the police and get you some help.”

Mondo’s arms tightened around him, “Please don’t Taka. Please...”

Taka was going to fight back before he realized the change in breathing. Mondo was asleep. 

The smaller boy escaped the drunk boy’s arms and got him settled on the couch. He explored the apartment looking for a blanket. The pace was small and messy. He didn’t understand what all was wrong, but he knew there were things going on that were definitely not right. He found a blanket and cover the sleeping giant. 

Taka picked up the trash and bottles. He rather liked cleaning as a chore, and Mondo definitely did not do chores. As he prepped to leave he stopped at Mondo one more time. He seemed peaceful now, his chest rising and falling. He bent down and kissed the biker’s forehead. This close he noticed the smear of what he assumed was eyeliner, something he hadn’t noticed the day before because of focusing on school work. 

“Mondo, I’m leaving. I cleaned up your apartment a bit. Get some rest and we can talk about all this later. I’m worried. I’ll text you later okay?”

Taka left the apartment and began his walk home in the cold. He’d make it home just in time not to raise suspicions from his parents. He wasn’t as worried with them as he was with Mondo. Getting involved with the biker maybe wasn’t a good idea. Maybe his parents were right about the Owada’s. No. He wouldn’t let his parents dictate his friendship like they did everything else. Mondo had been his anchor a couple times already. It was time to return the favor. Mondo would not be ignored again. He’d be addicted to Mondo if it meant being a good influence and saving him from whatever darkness was eating at him. 

Later that night, Mondo would go for a walk and find himself in front of the Ishimaru’s. It was well past midnight, but he couldn’t help himself. He’d vaguely remembered Taka coming to him. He’d come in like a beautiful star. 

The biker snuck through the yard and around back. 

Mondo: Are you awake.

A few minutes passed.

Taka: Can’t sleep. You didn’t text me back earlier or answer my calls.

Mondo smirked. The kid did care, huh.

Mondo: Open your window.

There were footsteps inside the room and then the window sliding open. An open invitation that Mondo took as he lifted himself inside. Taka stood in front of him in a t-shirt and boxers. Mondo blushed and looked away.

“I know you want to talk probably and I’m sorry for today. I- there’s a lot of shit going on in my head. But... can I just sleep here tonight. I- I really don’t want to be alone.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m enjoying writing these chapters at my own pace so I’m not promising a schedule other than maybe once or twice a week depending on my inspiration that week. Hit those kudos and leave comments. I’d love to hear from my readers as we go. Here’s to a new year!


	9. Inside Out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Such a fuckin nerd.” Mondo straightened himself up. “Hope you know you ended up with a fuckin idiot.”

An owl flew under the moonlight and into a tree just outside the Ishimaru house. To be specific, it had landed in the tree next to Taka’s window. 

Hoot.

Mondo chuckled from his spot on the floor next to Taka’s bed. It was the best place other than the bathroom connected to the smaller boy’s room. If either of the Ishimaru’s opened the door, they wouldn’t immediately see the bigger boy. 

Hoot.

Taka had allowed the biker inside. He’d even found a blanket and sacrificed one of his own pillows so the boy would be a little comfortable. That being said, Taka had refused to speak after that. He was uncomfortable having Mondo in his room and his parents just on the opposite of the house. He cursed himself for even allowing Mondo to stay. But, he remembered he’d just snuck out the house himself over the weekend. Guilt sat in his chest like heart burn. 

Since then, he’d begun feeling conflicted. Was he the ultimate moral compass anymore. Did he want to continue being it even if he was? What was the point if you could never really be that and instead were always going to be a screw up. 

Hoot.

A light chuckle filled Taka’s right ear again. 

“Mondo,” he hissed, “we have class in the morning. And you are clearly not drunk or high or whatever happened today. So please get some sleep.”

The boy on floor sat up so he could look at the other. Moonlight from the room’s windows caressed Taka’s dark, sharp hair and the paleness of his profile. 

“I’m surprised it didn’t freak you out?”

Without turning his head, Taka groaned. 

“Ofcourse it freaked me out. It bothered me. It still bothers me. And from my theoretical knowledge, such behavior like that didn’t just start randomly yesterday did it?”

Hoot.

“It’s not a pretty story.”

“What I had to see today was very uncomfortable,” Taka was now staring at the biker. “Don’t start this conversation if you’re not ready. I like you. I want to help you like you have helped me. I want to comfort you like you have comforted me, but I really don’t know you Mondo.”

Mondo reacted with a subtle flinch followed by a rough hand in his tousled blonde hair. “I don’t really know you...” He kept his eyes anywhere but on the glowing facing now turned to him. “Besides, I don’t want to scare yah off.”

Taka sat up at this, “Mondo Owada. I know maybe I come off as fragile at times. You see the sort of family I have. I don’t grasp emotions nor do I process them efficiently. That does not mean I am a deer that is incapable of learning about you without running off.” He paused to listen for any movements in the house. It was hard to tell whether they were talking loud. “I’d also like to rebuttal the argument that you really don’t know me. I confided in you about my family situation days ago, because I thought I could trust you.”

Mondo felt his cheek burn and heart run cold. He was unsure how to navigate the current situation.

“So,” he stood and sat on the edge of the bed, “you want to know why I’m a fucked up piece of shit, huh?”

“Language... well, never mind that, just keep your voice down. I want to know you. The real you.”

Hoot.

“I will tell you enough to help you understand what,” Mondo waved his hand at himself, “I am.”

Mondo took a deep breath. His arms, though tan, caught some of the moonlight that washed Taka’s face. Those red eyes bled into pale glow breathtakingly.

“A couple years ago, I lost my brother in an accident,” he paused and bit his lip. He could already feel the familiar despair bubbling from underneath.

Taka nodded, “I’m sorry. But, please continue.”

“I was the cause for the accident. We had- had been racing.”

“Racing is-“

“Dangerous? No shit. Daiya got hit by a bus in an intersection.”

“Mondo,” Taka pushed his comforter back and scooted towards the flushed boy. 

“I had been an asshole to him for months because-“ he’d wanted to prove himself to Daiya. He’d wanted to show himself as a strong second in-command of the gang. “I challenged him to a race. We raced all the time. Back roads or the highways. Our-“ Mondo stalled. The gang was too much to explain.

“I sped through some traffic and...” he trailed off. The lights and sounds were a chaotic crescendo in his head and they bled throughout his body. Glass and metal and smoke set his nerves aflame. Lights of blue and red filled the air as sirens and one too many voices filled the air. But then there was warmth on his shoulders and soothing ruby light in his eyes. 

Hoot.

In the midst of his vision of a crumpled, bleeding brother was an owl with black and white feathers. It landed on the body of his dead Daiya who rested on a gurney. It’s eyes were a piercing red. Mondo felt the warmth of tears on his cheeks and suddenly it was all too much. 

Hoot.

“I’m so-so sorry bro!”

Mondo was yanked forward, face buried in cotton. There were too many scenes of destruction flying through his head like a haunted room with Daiya a specter, throwing vases at the floor and walls of Mondo’s mind. 

“Mondo? Shhhhh,” it was gentle voice. It was such a patient one. “Come back to me.”

Mondo’s brain eased out of shock and hysteria and into darkness where a lone owl sat in the open.

“Open your eyes Mondo.”

He did so hesitantly. All he could see was Taka’s moonlit collarbone. Such a sweet little image. It softened the world like a midnight river in spring. 

“Taka,” he began, “I’m such a piece of shit, yeah? I can’t handle myself some days. No one ever wanted to talk about what happened. I got my brother killed and everyone acted like it was such a normal thing. I started drinking at first to dull my mind, make the nightmares weaker.”

“Mondo you can sto-“

“Then I found out I could just deaden the pain with coke or meth or weed. I-I sometimes wanted to ride into open traffic and get it over with when those weren’t enough.”

Fingers trailed up and down the biker’s back, nails running over the ribbing of the wife beater. “So did you have a bad episode this week?”

“Yeah-“ Mondo choked, “I thought you were ditching me. You were avoiding me and I couldn’t think of anything else to do.”

Taka rocked a little. He had a few confused tears lingering along his bottom lashes. He didn’t avoid him... well maybe he did. He had only been trying to keep his parents in check by being super punctual and studious. Did Mondo become that attached so fast? But why Taka?

“It sounds so fucking stupid and selfish talking about it out loud.”

“I didn’t mean to hurt you Mondo. I was just trying to keep us both out of trouble with my parents so-“ so we could go out this weekend and share another museum moment. 

“I know... I mean I know now. But I freaked out. You didn’t even want to ride with me to school in the mornings. I thought I’d found someone to ride with me. When I’m with you, I don’t think of Daiya much at all. Sunday had been the greatest day since the accident.”

Mondo remembered where he was and tried controlling his sobs. He could feel the muscles of Taka’s pec flexing and shifting under his cheek. This was all he ever wanted in this life, just a little moonlight and comfort. 

Hoot.

Mondo chuckled. That stupid owl outside was still there. Taka was an owl too. Majestic in the moonlight. 

“Mondo? You okay?”

“Yeah, now that I just had a breakdown on you.”

“I didn’t mean to ignore you. I wanted to spend the weekend with you actually. We could go to a play maybe. Also, I heard that the art museum is having a Frida Kahlo exhibit, and maybe sushi-“

Mondo peered up at the ecstatic boy. There’s the boy he’d decided to take notes for in physics of all classes. On the receiving end, Taka saw the violently lavender eyes of the man he was holding. 

“Such a fuckin nerd.” Mondo straightened himself up. “Hope you know you ended up with a fuckin idiot.”

Mondo could see the visible wincing to the vulgar words on the raven’s face. It was cute.

“I can see that more now than I did when you stumbled down from the roof.”

The two sat in silence of the moonlight and several more owl coos. Mondo sank back to the floor. The moonlight didn’t come down with him. Instead, he closed his eyes and saw the Angel disguised as an owl. The biker mentally named the owl Taka and slipped into sleep.

Taka stared at his ceiling wondering how he ended up being worthy of comforting a character like Mondo. He had been wondering if he wanted a moral compass in a world that didn’t care if they were wandering the wilderness with no direction. But, Mondo had persuaded him otherwise. He would be the biker’s moral compass. He let his eye close as he drifted into sleep.

Outside, the owl launched itself into the leaves below the Ishimaru’s tree and snatched up a snake with diamonds along its back. Into the moonlit expanse of Tokyoto City it did fly and continued it hunt for the things crawling around in the shadows.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This wasn’t much of a chapter I felt like dragging out. Mondo just wants a little moonlight and comfort. Taka is just wanting to love him from the inside out.


	10. Update

I am currently writing the new chapter Graffiti Heart so bear with me. I’ve been introverting these last few days so I thank you reading up to this point. To help with the gap in updates. Taka is taking creative writing lessons to help him express himself. Interludes will now be featured as we go and they will be poems written from Taka. Interlude is now added as well. It’s just a mood setting piece. Also, the chapters act like they want to rearrange on their own so if something doesn’t make sense, I apologize. I keep an eye on the order as much as I can. Love you all!


	11. Graffiti Heart Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “You want to be some ultimate moral compass because of your family. But I wonder if you could be my personal compass.“

The sound of rain filled the dreamscape of Kiyotaka Ishimaru’s sleep. He could see very little, but what he could see was breathtaking. A tall teen stood with his back to the raven. His arms were sleeves in tattoos of various images and subjects. Down the sun kissed skin of the man’s spine was a trail of diamonds. He had a dark undercut followed by loose blonde hair off to one side. He stood in only a black cloth wrapped around his waist. It was a dark beauty that Taka was barely able to register as Mondo Oowada.

Steam rolled in silky wisps around the two. The man turned, lavender eyes aglow with pain and passion. Taka couldn’t not stare at the creature. His front was a board of phrases and words that kept shifting, sometimes in languages unidentifiable. 

“Hey,” the Monda said quietly as he stepped forward. 

Taka didn’t respond. He couldn’t respond. This was the inked Angel he had never been prepared to meet. Taka wished he could have been there when the destructive force fell like lightening from the world of light that Taka lived in.

“Thank you for not shutting me out while was entertaining the demons. I know I scared you, but I’ll be okay.”

Taka couldn’t move as the Mondo placed his inked, rough hands on either side of the pale face. Their eyes locked.

“You want to be some ultimate moral compass because of your family. But I wonder if you could be my personal compass. I’m lost in the dark, dead world, and I need a guide. I need you to lend this serpent your wings so I can fly again.”

The rain dried up and light busted through the stormy clouds above. The steam swirled about the two as the Angel leaned in.

—

Taka shot awake. His head collided with a wet one. The prefect yelped in pain. He looked at the the man that had stumbled back, teeth gritted... naked... well toweled at the waist.

“Mondo!?”

There was a noise dishes clanking and a barely audible sink turning off somewhere else in the house. Mondo wasn’t paying attention but Taka was on high alert now. 

“Bathroom. Now,” Taka demanded in as quiet a manner as he could muster. He pumped from the bed pushed the older teen. He didn’t have time to feel embarrassed that his hands were pressing into the other’s muscular back. 

The tattoo was just the same as in his dream. A black chain of unknown meaning to him. Mondo didn’t have the other tattoos like the dark angel did but there was one consisting of a chain of numbers along one his left ribs. Maybe a date? 

“Taka fuck,” the older guy swore as the door closed and he was left in the still slightly steamed room.

Taka flew to the window and closed it. He had left it open in case Mondo had decided to flee in the night. In his head, he knew trapping a stray animal was not smart. Not that Mondo was a stray. Taka kind of blushed.

“Kiyotaka? Son?”

Taka turned as the door opened and his mother poked in.

“Oh sorry mom,” he said awkwardly.

“What was that sound?” She stepped in slightly and scanned the room.

Taka rubbed the back of his neck, “I hit my head closing the window. I didn’t mean to alarm.”

“Hm, well get ready. You need to get on to classes. Your father is willing to lift your restriction pending your test results. And pick up your room. Ishimaru’s are model citizens in the public view and even in our private lives. You know this.”

Taka dropped his expression and bowed, “yes ma’am. I apologize”. 

The door closed and another opened. Mondo stepped out in his clothes from the night before. “You broke or sumthin?” He crouched in front of the raven haired boy, “Oi? Taka?”

“I’ve never been caught with a guy in the house with no one’s knowledge. When she stepped in I thought she might have realized the bathroom door was closed when it normally isn’t or that- that-“

Mondo rolled his eyes, “hey, I think I could handle your mom. Seems like a pushover compared to your dad but even he ain’t gonna scare me away.”

Taka straightened back up and chuckled, the anxiety of the moment fading at Mondo’s joking. Or what he believed was joking. But that was close enough a call and he would be running late soon if he didn’t get in the shower. 

“Hey, I see yah brain’s burning oil. I’ll slip out and wait for you at the end of the street.” Mondo dipped in close to the shorter boy’s ear, “Or are you gonna decline my offer to ride with me again.”

Taka smirked and turn his head, “Mondo, how could I refuse such an offer?”

Mondo raised an eyebrow, “You already did once?”

The boy reddened, “Touché Mondo.”

—

The rest of the day was a blur, much like the motorcycle ride to and from school. Taka found that, while he was still getting used to the insane speeding and turns in heavy traffic, he actually liked the thrill. He’d never experienced near death before and it was oddly satisfying knowing he was skirting that close to it. Outwardly though, he was reprimanding Mondo for recklessness. 

Sandwiched in the middle was the school day. Taka did indeed pass and Mondo, after a stern talking to by Taka, did indeed schedule a make up exam for physics. He did so during lunch, which he hated Mondo missing food but it was necessary. So in Mondo’s absence, Taka tracked down a rather poor and unfortunate soul. 

Toko Fukawa was considered to be the best romance writer in the whole school. To Taka this was of benefit. The raven openly admitted to himself that he was not a physically affectionate soul. He didn’t hug. He didn’t get hugged. He didn’t know how to express his feeling verbally well either. All he knew was protocol and standard. 

So there he stood, straight as board before the the girl in her round glasses, braided pig tails, and pleated skirt. “Ms. Toko Fukawa. I have a request of you.”

Toko glanced in automatic disgust and stood, “How dare you think I’d strip for you! I’m not some entertainer for your perverted eyes!”

Taka stepped back, waving his hands in confusion, “no, no! I was wondering if you could teach me to write. I- I know you’re really good at it.”

“This might be a trick,” the girl squinted and shifted awkwardly, “but I’ll hear you out.”

Taka sighed, “Thank you!”

“On one condition!”

“What?! Um, I mean, what would that be?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy March!!! I took the month of February for myself. There was just so much going on and my writing spirit was being pulled towards other projects. So here is part one and later I’ll collapse part two into as we go further. What are some interesting situations you’d like to see our loved boys in?


End file.
